A Hero
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Dudley beginnt seine Familie in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Warnung: Misshandlung. WINNER: Best One-Shot at Quibbler Awards


**Titel:** A Hero

**Autor:** Celebony

**Übersetzung:** Nerventod

**Beta:** Silvermoon_1987

* * *

**Summary:** Dudley beginnt seine Familie in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Warnung: Misshandlung. WINNER: Best One-Shot at Quibbler Awards

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

* * *

**A Hero**

„In Ordnung, Klasse, setzt euch in euren üblichen Diskussionsgruppen zusammen. Jeremy, kannst du das hier bitte austeilen? In zehn Minuten erwarte ich eine kurze Präsentation dessen, über was ihr gesprochen habt. In Ordnung, die Gruppe neben der Tafel, wird über Frage eins sprechen. Ben, deine Gruppe wird sich mit Frage zwei befassen und ich will diesen Stock nicht noch einmal sehen, sonst wirst du Nachsitzen und dein Fußballspiel interessiert mich gar nicht, verstanden? Warum gibt man euch Kindern nur Waffen, ich schwöre… Die hintere Gruppe wird sich um Frage drei kümmern…"

„Frage drei. Untersuche das Motiv der Familie. Wie beeinflusst die Eltern-Kind-Beziehung in der Geschichte die Persönlichkeiten und Motive der Charaktere? Was sind die Auswirkungen verschiedener Erziehungsmethoden, blah, blah, blah." Brian Tipton legte das Stück Papier auf seinen Tisch. „Dudley, du präsentierst unsere Arbeit dieses Mal, also pass besser auf."

„Gut", grummelte Dudley.

„Hast du das Buch überhaupt gelesen?", fragte Derek Jones verärgert.

„Ja, ja", grummelte Dudley. Die Klassenarbeit stand immerhin bevor und er musste wirklich seine Note in Englisch verbessern, wenn er weiterhin im Ringerteam bleiben wollte.

Abwesend machte er sich Notizen während der Unterhaltung und zwang sich schließlich zuzuhören, damit er etwas sagen konnte, wenn er vor der Klasse stand.

„Und dann ist da noch die Misshandlung von Elliot durch seine Eltern."

„Misshandlung?", fragte Dudley verwirrt. „Von was redest du?"

„Du hast gesagt, du hast das Buch gelesen", kam die anklagende Antwort.

„Das habe ich!", schnappte Dudley. „Aber ich werde nicht vor allen irgendetwas Dummes sagen. Es gibt dort keine Misshandlung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie ihn geschlagen haben oder sonst so was."

Ihm entgegnete ein Augenrollen, dass er wahrscheinlich verdient hatte, nachdem er es in diesem Jahr nicht einmal geschafft hatte, ein Buch ganz auszulesen.

„Sie müssen ihn nicht geschlagen haben, um ihn zu misshandeln. Er wird offensichtlich misshandelt. Seine Eltern machen ihn immer runter und du weißt schon, du hast es gelesen."

„Er hat immer Ärger gemacht, natürlich hat das seine Eltern verrückt gemacht", protestierte Dudley. Als er das Buch gelesen hatte, hatte ihn Elliot an seinen verdammten Cousin erinnert. Die Eltern von ihm hatten ihn genauso behandelt, wie Dudleys eigene Eltern Harry behandelten.

„Es gibt eine Grenze zwischen einem Kind anschreien, weil es das verdient hat, und verbaler Misshandlung. Das ist echt extrem. Ich glaube, der Autor versucht eine klare Verbindung zwischen der Misshandlung und Elliots Handlungen herzustellen. Elliot benimmt sich daneben, weil er denkt, dass sich niemand um ihn sorgt.", sagte Derek und deutete mit dem Buch auf Dudleys Notizen. „Du schreibst das besser auf."

„Schau dir den zukünftigen Psychologen an", neckte Brenden Farn.

„Hey, wir sollten uns mit der Beziehung der Familie auseinandersetzen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich klüger bin als du", entgegnete Derek einfach.

Brenden lachte. „Nun, ich vermute, weil du Psychologie belegt hast, bist du etwas ganz Besonderes, oder?"

„Zum Teufel, ja", grinste Derek. „Wie auch immer, sie misshandeln ihn auch emotional, also sollten wir besser darüber reden."

Dudley starrte ihn ausdruckslos an und Derek seufzte.

„Okay, das bedeutet, dass sie ihn so gut wie foltern, indem sie dafür sorgen, dass er sich wie Dreck fühlt. Sie verhalten sich nicht wie Eltern; sie erklären ihm nie den Grund für ihre Strafen und sie verhalten sich offenkundig so, dass man erkennt, dass sie ihr Kind nicht interessiert. Der Autor zeigt die Konsequenzen dessen am Ende, in dem er… warte mal, lass mich ein Zitat finden, dass du benutzen kannst…"

Als die anderen Jungs sich beeilten, ihre kleine Präsentation zusammenzustellen, bevor die Zeit um war, dachte Dudley ungläubig darüber nach, dass die anderen Jungs alle dachten, dass Elliots Eltern ihren Sohn misshandelten. Die in dem Buch beschriebene Beziehung war sehr mild im Vergleich mit der gewalttätigen Beziehung zwischen Harry und Dudleys Eltern. Natürlich war da noch die Sache mit der Magie. Das war es, was den Unterschied ausmachte. Wenn Elliot so gefährlich gewesen wäre wie Harry, würden die anderen das verstehen.

Richtig?

Er las die Ergebnisse seiner Gruppe der gelangweilten Klasse vor und wurde gerade damit fertig, als die Glocke zum Mittagessen läutete. Um ihn herum wurde es hektisch. Seine Lehrerin rief die Hausaufgaben über die Geräusche von Dingen, die zurück in die Büchertaschen gesteckt wurden, erleichtertes Geschnatter und dem Kratzen von Stühlen, hinweg aus.

Dudley packte langsam seine Tasche. Er winkte seinen Freunden zu und sagte ihnen, dass er nachkommen würde. Als der letzte Junge aus der Tür war, näherte sich Dudley dem Schreibtisch seiner Lehrerin.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Dudley?", fragte die ältere Frau.

Dudley zögerte einen Moment, musste dann aber fragen. „Sie wissen doch, wie ich in meiner Präsentation gesagt habe, dass die Eltern von Elliot ihn misshandeln würden? Denken Sie, dass das wahr ist?"

Die Frau schaute ihn überrascht an. „Denkst du das denn?"

„Ich… Nun, war es nicht nur so, dass seine Eltern wütend auf ihn geworden sind, weil er so eine Plage war? Aber jeder in meiner Gruppe hat gesagt, dass das Misshandlung war."

Sie schaute ihn ernst an. „Warum holst du dir nicht einen Stuhl, Dudley? Ich gebe dir einen Zettel mit für deinen nächsten Unterricht."

Dudley nickte und nahm sich einen Stuhl aus der Nähe.

„Misshandlung bedeutet nicht immer physische Gewalt, Dudley. Die Art, wie Elliots Eltern ihn in dieser Geschichte behandelt haben, war ganz und gar nicht richtig. Hast du bemerkt, wie seine Eltern ihn beschimpft haben? Die Art, wie seine Mutter ihn auf viele Arten nicht als Teil ihrer Familie anerkannt hat? Der Autor macht es klar, dass ihnen der Beschützerinstinkt fehlt, auch wenn es sehr subtil gewesen sein kann, da die Beschreibung seines Lebens zu Hause von Elliot selbst stammt und er voreingenommen ist und Dinge für normal hält, die in Wirklichkeit nicht normal sind. Hast du irgendetwas davon bemerkt, als du es gelesen hast?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich schätze jetzt, vielleicht", murmelte Dudley, während er darüber nachdachte, was er übersehen haben könnte. „Sie meinen so Dinge wie, dass sie sich nie darum gekümmert haben, wo er war, es sei denn, sie haben irgendetwas gebraucht?"

Sie nickte. „Und andere Dinge. Vielleicht solltest du es noch einmal lesen."

Dudley nickte abwesend. „Also wird das wirklich als Misshandlung gewertet?"

„Nun, viele Teenager haben Probleme mit ihren Eltern, aber Elliots Eltern haben ihn verbal angegriffen und ihn manipuliert. Denk mal darüber nach, wie schlimm es wäre, wenn deine Eltern dich so behandeln würden, wie es Elliots Eltern getan haben", erklärte sie und betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Dudley, darf ich fragen, warum dich das so sehr interessiert? Behandeln dich deine Eltern ähnlich wie die von Elliot?"

„Nein", erwiderte Dudley schnell. „Überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur… jemand kann es verdienen, richtig? Weil, ich kenne jemand, von dem ich wirklich denke, dass er es verdient hat. Seine Eltern sind gestorben, als er noch jung war und deshalb mussten seine Verwandten ihn aufziehen, obwohl sie ihn wirklich gehasst haben. Aber er _bringt_ sie dazu, ihn zu hassen."

„Haben sie ihm das erzählt?", keuchte seine Lehrerin und klang leicht entsetzt dabei.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dudley zurückhaltend, während er leicht wegen der Lüge errötete. „Aber verstehen Sie, er ist nicht normal. Er ist wirklich eine… wie heißt das Wort… äh… Last für sie. Er verursacht nur Probleme und die Familie weiß, dass er noch eine ganze Menge mehr verursachen könnte. Seine Verwandten haben ihn nie gewollt; sie mussten ihn aufnehmen. Und er macht eine Menge Ärger… aber das hat auch Elliot gemacht. Ich denke aber, die Person, die ich kenne, macht mehr Ärger."

„Wie macht er das? Bekommt er Ärger mit dem Gesetz?"

„Nein", gab Dudley zögernd zu. „Er ist komisch. Und die Familie will einfach nur normal sein."

„Ich verstehe."

Dudley bezweifelte, dass sie das tat, aber er ließ es auf sich beruhen und dachte, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nicht darauf hinweisen sollte, dass sie ihn nicht verstand, da er ihr es dann nicht erklären wollte. Sie sah ein wenig aufgeregt aus und Dudley hoffte, dass sie nicht so etwas tun würde, wie weinen. Wenn das passieren würde, würde er von dort verschwinden.

„Ich weiß, dass es für eine Familie schwer sein kann, mit schwierigen Kindern und Teenagern, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, umzugehen. Aber egal, was ein Kind tut, selbst wenn es das Gesetz bricht oder Verhaltensprobleme hat, es gibt mit Sicherheit Arten ein Kind zu behandeln, die immer unakzeptabel sind. Manchmal ist es schwer es zu erkennen, wenn es keine körperliche Misshandlung gibt, aber wenn du aufpasst, wirst du vielleicht sehen, dass es falsch ist, wenn diese Grenze überschritten wird. So wie bei Elliot. Deine Klassenkameraden und ich können sehen, dass es falsch war." Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Computer und öffnete die Website der Schulbibliothek. „Wenn du Zeit hast, denke ich, solltest du dir einige der Bücher aus der Psychologieabteilung über Misshandlung ansehen. Es könnte dir helfen, diesen Jungen, den du kennst, in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Und wenn es ernster ist als du gedacht hast, könnte dir das helfen, deinem Freund zumindest dabei zu helfen, dass er sich dessen bewusst wird." Sie notierte einige Telefonnummern und gab Dudley das Stück Papier. „Wenn du irgendjemanden zum Reden brauchst, kannst du immer zu mir kommen, okay? Und wenn du denkst, dass dein Freund Hilfe braucht, bitte ruf eine der Nummern auf der Rückseite an."

Dudley nickte, während seine Lehrerin ihm eine Notiz für seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde aufschrieb.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Eine Woche später befand sich Dudley in der Bibliothek, wo er zugegebenermaßen noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Wie die anderen Jungen aus seiner Schule nutzte er normalerweise Internetbibliographien und die Informationen aus der Onlinebibliothek, um Fundstellen in seinen Arbeiten anzugeben.

Als er gesagt hatte, dass er in die Bibliothek gehen würde, hatten seine Kumpel nur gelacht und mit den Augen gerollt. Sie dachten, dass er losgehen würde, um jemanden zu finden, der Zigaretten oder Alkohol hatte. Sie würden nachher enttäuscht sein, wenn er zurückkam, aber er konnte ja immer noch sagen, dass er niemanden gefunden hatte.

Er fand die Bücher, nach denen er suchte und brachte sie zu einem Arbeitsplatz, der ein wenig abgelegen war. Er hatte versucht, die ganze Sache einfach zu vergessen, da er nicht den ganzen Aufwand für etwas betreiben wollte, von dem er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich Misshandlung sein konnte. Seine Lehrerin und seine Klassenkameraden verstanden das einfach nicht und er konnte ihnen auch nicht die Situation erklären.

Doch je mehr er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto mehr hatte er erkannte, dass er keine logische Erklärung für die Art finden konnte, wie seine Eltern Harry behandelten. Er hatte es einfach für gegeben hingenommen, dass es deshalb war, weil Harry gefährlich und unnormal war und weil er ihre Leben ruinieren würde. Aber wenn es wegen der Gefahr war, würde es dann nicht mehr Sinn machen, sich mit Harry gut zu stellen? Und wenn es wegen dieser ganzen Freak-Sache war, nun, wenn er ehrlich war, war das wirklich Harrys Schuld? Immerhin war Harrys Mutter biologisch gesehen Dudleys Tante; was wäre gewesen, wäre er auch ein Zauberer? Zu denken, dass er auch leicht in Harrys Position gewesen sein könnte, ließ ihn sich extrem unwohl fühlen, wenn er an diese Entschuldigung dachte. Und wenn es darum ging, dass Harry ihre Leben ruinierte, stellte sich wieder die Frage, wie Harry es hätte beeinflussen können, dass er an ihrer Türschwelle abgelegt worden war.

Seine Eltern waren dennoch gute Menschen! Sie waren seine _Eltern_! Sie würden so etwas nicht tun, wenn es keinen guten Grund gab, richtig?

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesen Büchern erwarten sollte, aber er musste sie sich ansehen. Er brauchte sie, um definieren zu können, was „Misshandlung" war und um sicher sagen zu können, dass es das war nicht war, was bei ihm zuhause vor sich ging, egal was sein Bauchgefühl ihm sagte.

Doch während er las, verschlimmerte sich dieses schlechte Gefühl, anstatt zu verschwinden. Obwohl nicht alles passte, passte doch ein großer Teil. Harry stahl nicht, gab nicht vor krank zu sein oder verletzte sich selbst, soweit Dudley es wusste, aber er zeigte mit Sicherheit andere Zeichen dafür, Opfer von Misshandlungen zu sein.

Doch es gab so viele Symptome und viele schienen komplett gegensätzlich zu sein. Könnten sie nicht einfach beschreiben, wie es bei den meisten Menschen war? Und die Symptome mussten auch nicht von Misshandlungen kommen. Sicher hatte Harry zum Beispiel ein geringes Selbstwertgefühl, aber das konnte daher kommen, weil er ein Freak war und er das auch wusste! Er war komisch; niemand wollte sein Freund sein. Sie waren nie miteinander ausgekommen und als sie Kinder waren, schienen die Freunde eher zu ihm zu kommen, als zu seinem Cousin. Es schien so, als wäre das allein schon genug, eine Menge dieser Symptome zu verursachen.

Die Liste der Anzeichen welches Verhalten emotionale Misshandlung darstellte, war jedoch schwerer zu ignorieren. „Sie manipulieren die Person dahingehend, dass sie sich schuldig für Dinge fühlen, mit denen sie nichts zu tun haben": Das hatten sie definitiv jedes Mal getan, wenn Dudley ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu gab und noch öfters. Wenn er jetzt daran dachte, wie seine Mutter in der Küche ein Durcheinander anrichtete und dann Harry rief, um ihn deswegen anzuschreien, erschien das gar nicht lustig. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Mutter, als Harry und er noch jünger gewesen waren und gerade erst mit der Grundschule angefangen hatten, etwas umgestoßen hatte und ihm dann zugezwinkerte hatte, ehe sie nach Harry gerufen hatte, der dann ängstlich herein gerannt kam und praktisch gezittert hatte, während Dudleys Mutter ihn angeschrien und ihm ein paar Ohrfeigen gegeben hatte. Dudley hatte das damals als eine Art Spaß empfunden. Harry war für ihn kein Mensch gewesen. Das bedeutete jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas Schlimmes.

„Sie vergleichen die Person negativ mit anderen": Himmel, wann verglichen seine Eltern Harry nicht negativ mit ihm? Zählte es, dass das, was sie sagten, wahr war? Zählte es, wenn sie es machten, damit sich Harrys Verhalten verbesserte? Auf der anderen Seite war vieles nicht wahr und es war nicht dafür gedacht, Harrys Verhalten zu verbessern. Dudley hatte das sogar schon damals gewusst. Harry war seinen Feind gewesen und seine Eltern mussten Dudley davor beschützen, dass er sich jemals als etwas schlechteres fühlte als Harry und um das zu erreichen, hatten sie es klar gemacht, dass Harry ein Nichts war.

Die Liste ging weiter: „Sie sind zur allen anderen Menschen freundlich und schreien niemals jemanden anderen an, als das Opfer." „Sie machen die Person für jedes unglückliche Ereignis in ihrem Leben verantwortlich." „Sie stellen ihre Bedürfnisse immer vor die des Opfers." „Sie verwerfen die Schwierigkeit oder Probleme des Opfers als unwichtig oder eine Überreaktion" „Verbale Androhung von Gewalt": Aber seine Eltern meinten das doch nicht ernst… richtig? „Sie erwarten von dem Opfer Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die das Opfer als unangenehm und peinlich empfindet": Das brachte einige Erinnerungen hervor, die ihn plötzlich krank machten. „Sie stellen sich selbst als Märtyrer oder Opfer dar und erwarteten ständig, dass man sie bevorzugt behandelte." Jesus.

Und diejenigen Anzeichen, die nicht passten, waren irgendwie noch schlimmer: „Sie lieben das Opfer und behandeln es wie einen Prinzen, wenn sie mit ihm zufrieden sind." Nun, das ist sicher nie passiert. Was bedeutete es, dass Harry _nie_ irgendwelche Zuneigung gezeigt worden war? „Sie sind sehr oft nicht mit dem Verhalten des Opfers zufrieden." Sehr oft? Wie wäre es mit niemals? „Misshandlung treten speziell dann auf, wenn sie mit dem Verhalten des Opfers unzufrieden sind." Was bedeutete es, dass Harry sich nicht falsch verhalten musste, um angeschrien oder beleidigt zu werden?

Am meisten erschreckte es ihn jedoch, als er die Seite überflog, auf der einige Informationen über physische Misshandlung standen: „… inklusive Schläge und das Werfen von Objekten in die Nähe des Opfers."

Er schlug das Buch daraufhin zu und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch sein Haar. Wie oft hatte er gesehen, wie Dinge nach Harry geworfen wurden, wenn seine Eltern wütend waren? Wie oft hatte er gesehen, wie Harry in seinen Schrank oder sein Zimmer abgetaucht war oder aus der Hintertür verschwunden war, ehe ein Objekt die Wand in seiner Nähe getroffen hatte? Wie oft hatte er gesehen, dass diese Dinge ihr Ziel trafen? Wie oft hatte er gesehen, wie Harry auf den Hinterkopf, seine Arme oder auch manchmal in sein Gesicht geschlagen wurde? Was mit den Zeiten, als seine Mutter mit einer Bratpfanne auf Harry losgegangen war? Damals hatte es nicht ernst aus gesehen. Es hatte lustig ausgesehen.

Jetzt fühlte sich Dudley krank und verwirrt.

Was war in seinem Haus all die Jahre wirklich vor sich gegangen? Es konnte nicht wirklich das sein, was die Bücher andeuteten. Seine Eltern waren nette, liebevolle Menschen! Sie hatten ihm alles gegeben, was er sich gewünscht hatte und noch mehr. Sie waren sicherlich nicht die Art von Menschen, über die diese Bücher berichteten. Sie waren nicht solche Menschen, wie Elliots Eltern.

Mit diesen Gedanken stellte er die Bücher zurück, etwas worum er sich nicht gekümmert hätte, wenn er nicht gedacht hätte, das andere Leute sie sehen und irgendwie alles herausfinden würden. Nicht, dass es da irgendetwas gab, was man herausfinden konnte. Die Leute könnten nur die falschen Ideen bekommen, weil sie es ja nicht besser wussten. Sie durften es nicht wissen. Es war ganz anders. Harry war… nun, was er war. Seine Eltern mussten mit ihm auf eine bestimmte Art umgehen. So war es nun einmal und kein dummer Psychologe konnte das verstehen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In dieser Nacht träumte Dudley dass er die Bücher der Bibliothek zurück stellte, nur um sie dann wieder dort vorzufinden, wo er sie gelesen hatte. Nachdem er wieder zurückkam sah er Harry, der dort am Tisch saß und eines der Bücher durchlas.

„_Es ist alles hier", _sagte der Harry aus seinem Traum leise und schaute mit einem beinahe neugierigen Ausdruck zu ihm. _„Du kannst Elliots Buch ignorieren, aber es geht um mich, und das weißt du. Du kannst die Liste nicht zerreißen, Dudley. Sie ist in einem Bibliotheksbuch und du darfst das Eigentum der Bibliothek nicht zerstören." _Der Traum-Harry seufzte. _„Ich wünschte, wir könnten hier etwas essen. Ich habe solchen Hunger, dass ich denke, ich könnte sterben. Wenn ich das tue, dann steckt mich bitte nicht in den Schrank. Ich stoße mir dort nur meinen Kopf wieder an den Regalbrettern."_

Dudley schreckte aus dem Traum und ihm war leicht schlecht. Er lehnte sich hinüber zu seinem Nachttisch, nahm sich sein Handy und sein Buch aus dem Unterricht. Er nutzte das Licht des Telefons und begann das Buch zu lesen, diesmal intensiver als zuvor.

Dieses Mal erkannte er, was er beim ersten Mal übersehen hatte: in diesem Buch ging es um seine Familie.

Er versuchte während der letzten Woche der Schule all diese unangenehmen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, doch sie wurden nur schlimmer. Er sah jetzt Dinge, die ihm damals nichts bedeutet hatten, durch die Augen seiner Klassenkameraden und seiner Lehrerin. Durch diese Augen sah es sehr schlimm aus.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob seine Lehrerin es _wusste_. Es schien ihm, als stünde es in seinem Gesicht geschrieben: „Meine Eltern misshandeln meinem Cousin." Und er dachte, dass auch seine einfältigen Freunde es lesen konnten.

Als er mit seinen Freunden in dem Zug saß und nach Hause fuhr, fürchtete er sich ein wenig davor, seine Eltern wiederzusehen und so hatte er sich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Er schämte sich plötzlich für sie. Und natürlich fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er über seine eigenen Eltern so dachte. Es war alles so verwirrend.

Doch als er aus dem Zug stieg und seine Mutter und seinen Vater sah, wie sie ihn stolz anlächelten, fühlte er sich sofort beruhigt. Plötzlich ersetzten die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, wie sie sich um ihn kümmerte, während er krank war, seinen Vater, wie er ihm Fahrradfahren beibrachte, wie die beiden ihn ins Bett brachten und ihm Geschichten vorlassen, diejenigen, die er zuvor gehabt hatte. Schließlich liebte er seine Eltern und er wusste, was immer er tat, sie liebten ihn auch. Das war genug für ihn.

Diese Sicherheit verließ ihn jedoch, als sie die Auffahrt hinauffuhren und er Harry erblickte, der bereits bei der Arbeit war, die Gartenlaube neu zu streichen, während der Rest von ihnen hineinging.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Dudley, als seine Mutter an diesen Abend das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. Normalerweise half Harry dabei. Natürlich war es Harry oft nicht erlaubt, _mit_ ihnen zu essen, jedoch _nach_ ihnen. Dudley hatte ihn jetzt den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen.

„Er wird bestraft", sagte Vernon abweisend. „Ah Petunia, Liebes, das sieht wundervoll aus."

„Danke, mein Lieber! Ich habe das Rezept in einem meiner alten Kochbücher gefunden, aber ein paar Veränderungen daran gemacht", sagte Dudleys Mutter, während sie Platz nahm. „Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich es beinahe weggegeben hätte."

„Wofür wird er bestraft?", fragte Dudley nach.

„Er war nachlässig mit seinen Aufgaben", erklärte Vernon schnell und probierte ein Stück des Hackbratens. „Er ist köstlich, Darling."

„Gut! Er hat wenig Fett, deshalb bin ich froh zu hören, dass es schmeckt. Ich bin so stolz auf meinen Duddykins, dass er in Form kommt. Er wird so hübsch, denkst du nicht, Vernon?"

„Wie wird er bestraft?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Sohn, du musst nur wissen, dass es ihm Leid tut", beruhigte ihn Vernon. Aber Dudley war nicht beruhigt.

„Nun, ich habe nachgedacht, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass Harry das Abendessen verpassen sollte. Ist das nicht ungesund?"

Seine Eltern schauten ihn verwundert an.

„Der Bengel bekommt sein Abendessen, wenn er lernt, sich zu benehmen", sagte Vernon selbstgerecht nach einer Pause.

„Warum bekommt Harry so viele Aufgaben und ich nicht?", fragte Dudley und hoffte, dass seine Eltern ihm eine überzeugende Antwort geben konnten. „Es ist so, seit ich mich erinnern kann. Er kann damals nichts so Schlimmes gemacht haben, oder? Und er scheint auch nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes zu tun, außer dass er manchmal widerspricht und das macht er nur, weil es ihn verrückt macht, dass alles so unfair ist."

„Hat der Junge gesagt, dass er unfair behandelt wird?", fragte Vernon und schlug mit seiner Gabel auf den Tisch. „Dieser kleine..."

„Nein, er hat nichts dergleichen gesagt", unterbrach ihn Dudley, leicht verärgert, dass sie ihm seine Fragen nicht ordentlich beantworten.

Seine Eltern starrten ihn an und wussten offensichtlich nicht, was sie tun sollten.

„Ich habe ein Buch für meinen Unterricht gelesen und die Familie darin war wie unsere und alle haben gesagt, dass es sich dabei um Misshandlung handelte", gab Dudley zögernd Preis.

„Baby", sagte seine Mutter mit einem Seufzen, „mussten die Leute in deinem Buch mit etwas zurecht kommen, was so unnormal war?"

„Nein", gab Dudley zu.

„Sohn, wir müssen zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit streng mit den Jungen sein. Wir müssen ihn wissen lassen, dass seine Verrücktheiten hier nicht toleriert werden. Das ist der einzige Weg, wie wir sicher sein können", erklärte sein Vater.

Dudley nickte und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. „Sollten wir nicht nett zu ihm sein, wenn wir möchten, dass er nicht seine Magie gegen uns einsetzt? Das einzige Mal, als er sie jemals gegen jemanden von uns eingesetzt hat war, als Tante Magda die schlimmen Sachen über seine Mutter gesagt hat. Und der riesigen Mann hat mir einen Schwanz verpasst, aber das war nur, weil ich Harrys Kuchen gegessen habe und ihr diese schlimme Dinge über die Schule und das Zeug gesagt habt."

„Darling, ich bin mit einen von ihnen aufgewachsen. Sie sind gefährlich. Du musst deinem Vater und mir vertrauen, dass wir wissen, wie wir mit Harry umgehen müssen", sagte seine Mutter und tätschelte sanft seine Hand. „Nun genug davon. Ich möchte von deinem Schuljahr hören."

„Ich habe noch eine Frage", sagte Dudley stur. Er ignorierte das Seufzen seiner Eltern. „Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich ein Freak geworden wäre? Hättet ihr mich wie Harry behandelt?"

Seine Eltern erstarrten und sahen so aus, als wäre ihnen leicht schlecht.

„Wir hätten alles getan, um dir zu helfen", schwor seine Mutter.

„Also hättet ihr mich all diese Aufgaben erledigen lassen, mich in den Schrank gesperrt und mich angeschrien?", fragte Dudley und fühlte sich verraten. Tränen traten in die Augen seiner Mutter, als sie klar aus der Fassung geworfen wurde.

„Natürlich nicht, Darling! Wir hätten dich nie anders behandelte, als der Engel, der du bist", versprach seine Mutter.

„Warum behandelte ihr dann Harry so?", drängte Dudley.

„Genug", sagte sein Vater ernst. „Genug mit diesen albernen Fragen, Dudley. Du regst deine Mutter auf. Wir sind deine Eltern und du wirst es einfach akzeptieren müssen, dass wir am besten wissen, wie wir euch erziehen müssen. Jetzt erzähl uns von der Schule."

„Mir ist nicht mehr nach reden", grummelte Dudley, verärgert, dass sein Vater ihn angeschnauzt hatte.

„Aber Duddykins", sagte seine Mutter panisch. „Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gekocht! Und ich habe Schokoladenkuchen zum Nachtisch gebacken."

Dudley schaute auf, als sie den Kuchen erwähnte. Er schaute stirnrunzelnd sein Essen an. „Schön, aber denkt ja nicht, dass das richtig ist."

„Erzähl uns einfach, was seit dem letzten Mal, wo wir miteinander gesprochen haben, in der Schule passiert ist", ermutigte ihn seine Mutter. „Du hast nie zu Ende erzählt, wie der Ringkampf vor ein paar Wochen ausgegangen ist. Warum hatte der Schiedsrichter den Kampf abgebrochen?"

Dudley schaute zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her, seufzte dann und begann von dem Vorfall zu erzählen… oder zumindest von der elternfreundlichen Version. Sie waren an den richtigen Stellen aufgebracht, sagten ihm, wie stolz sie war und ließen ihn seinen Cousin vergessen. So sollte es sein. Seine Eltern waren fantastisch und liebten ihn so sehr. Und er liebte sie. Doch jetzt, obwohl sie alle über den Schiedsrichter schimpften, Kuchen aßen und lachten, konnte ein Teil von ihm nicht vergessen, dass sein Cousin oben hungrig und allein war.

An diesem Abend ließ die Schuld seinen Schokoladenkuchen ein wenig weniger süß schmecken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Am nächsten Morgen schlürfte Dudley mit einem Gähnen nach unten. Er begrüße seinen Vater, der im Wohnzimmer die Zeitung las.

Der wundervolle Geruch von Schinken und Eiern zog ihn in die Küche. Der wunderbare Schein des späten Morgens verschwand jedoch, als er bemerkte, wer sein Essen kochte, während seine Mutter am Tisch saß und ein Magazin durchblätterte.

Dudley setzte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl neben seine Mutter. Harry war bald an seiner Seite und schaufelte ihm Essen auf seinen Teller, wie er es gemacht hatte, seit sie Kinder waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm die Unmöglichkeit dieser Situation zuvor nie aufgefallen. Doch nun tat sie es.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte er, was seine Mutter aufschauen ließ. Harry schaute ihn an, als hätte er eine Kopfverletzung erlitten.

„Guten Morgen, Dudley", antwortete er verwirrt bevor er zurückging, um Orangensaft zu holen.

Als er zurückkehrte, drehte sich Dudley zu ihm und nahm ihm den Krug ab, ehe er ihm einschenken konnte. „Hast du schon gefrühstückt?", fragte er.

Harry sah nun ziemlich misstrauisch aus. „Nein", sagte er langsam. „Ich werde immer noch bestraft."

„Du solltest etwas essen. Setz dich. Du kannst etwas von meinem Frühstück haben", sagte Dudley bestimmt und vermied es, seine Mutter anzuschauen.

Harry stand erstarrt da und richtete seinen Blick ängstlich zu seiner Tante.

„Harry ist beschäftigt, Dudley. Und du hast ihn gehört; er wird immer noch bestraft", sagte Petunia steif.

„Er hat seit gestern nichts gegessen, Mum", drängte Dudley. Jemandem Essen vorzuenthalten, war den Büchern nach physische Misshandlung. Und obwohl er wusste, dass seine Eltern dass Harry schon früher für lange Zeit angetan hatten, hatte er das Gefühl, dass wenn seine Mutter Harry jetzt etwas Essen ließ, all das ausradiert werden würde und sie einfach weiterleben konnte.

Er sah den hoffnungsvollen Blick, als Harrys Augen zu Dudleys Teller wanderten und fühlte sich in der ganzen Sache noch mehr bestätigt. Er vermutete stark, dass seine Mutter deshalb in der Küche anwesend war, um Harry davon abzuhalten sich etwas von dem Essen zu nehmen.

Seine Mutter jedoch sprang nicht auf das Boot auf.

„Dudley, Darling, das ist genug. Harry hat genug damit zu tun mit dem Kochen fertig zu werden. Iss einfach dein Frühstück und wir können danach, machen was du willst. Brauchst du irgendetwas Neues? Wir könnten shoppen gehen. Oder du könntest deine Freunde einladen, wenn du möchtest."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck fiel in sich zusammen. Er ging um den Tisch, um den Teller seiner Tante abzuräumen und brachte ihn entschlossen zu Spüle, wobei er zuvor das Essen in den Abfall warf. Als er sich wegdrehte und gehen wollte, räusperte sich Petunia und zog ernst eine Augenbraue nach oben. Harry seufzte und goss ein wenig Spülmittel darüber, damit er sich später nichts nehmen konnte. Es war dasselbe, was er getan hatte, seit er jung war, doch zum ersten Mal erkannte Dudley es als das, was es war. Wenn seine Eltern mit dieser Regel über das Spülmittel angefangen hatten, bedeutete das, dass Harry an einem bestimmten Punkt verzweifelt genug gewesen war, Essen aus dem Mülleimer zu essen.

„Mum, Harry muss etwas essen! Wir können das nicht weitermachen!", protestierte Dudley verzweifelt.

„Harry, du kannst später abwaschen. Fang jetzt im Garten an", befahl seine Mutter und der dürre Teenager verließ den Raum, nicht ohne Dudley zuvor noch einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Dudley, was soll das alles? Wenn du auf irgendetwas hinaus willst, fürchte ich, dass ich es nicht verstehe. Hast du Angst, dass Harry irgendetwas in dein Essen mischt? Bist du wütend, weil er überhaupt hier ist? Du musst es mir nur sagen, Darling."

„Mum, ich habe dieses Psychologiebuch gelesen und darin stand, jemanden Essen vorzuenthalten ist eine Misshandlung", sagte Dudley leise. „Wir können nicht solche Menschen sein, Mum, das können wir einfach nicht."

Seine Mutter seufzte. „Dudley, sicher hast du schon von Kindern gehört, die ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt werden, wenn sie böse gewesen sind. Wir müssen mit Harry einfach nur extremer sein, weil Harry extremer ist. Denk daran, was er mit uns machen könnte, wenn wir ihn tun lassen, was er will."

„Aber Mum, ich will doch nur… es ist falsch", versuchte Dudley sich auszudrücken. „Ich weiß nicht, nachdem ich das alles gelesen hatte und mein Buch aus dem Unterricht auch noch mal … Ich habe diese Leute in dem Buch gehasst, Mum. Und wir behandeln Harry auch so. Können wir ihm nicht einfach etwas zu essen geben, mit ihm reden und so weiter?"

„Dudley, es gibt Dinge, die du nicht verstehst und es überrascht mich, das nach all dem, was dir angetan wurde und von dem du gesehen hast, was Magda angetan worden ist, du immer noch nicht sehen willst, wie gefährlich der Junge ist. Dein Vater und ich tun das für _dich_, Dudley. Du bekommst das Leben, was ich haben wollte, als ich jung war. Du wirst nie der Zweite hinter jemand anderem sein, nur weil derjenige irgendeine verrückte Fähigkeit hat. Du kommst immer zuerst. Und das wird dich davor beschützen, dass er irgendetwas von seiner Abnormalität benutzen kann, um dir wehzutun. All das ist für dich und egal was du gelesen hast, egal was du sagst, weil ich dich liebe, werde ich es nicht ändern", sagte seine Mutter abschließend.

„Mum…"

„Ende der Diskussion, Dudley", sagte seine Mutter ernster, als sie je mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Dies war die einzige Sache, in der seine Mutter ihm in seinem ganzen Leben bekämpft hatte. Es passte ihm nicht.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

An diesem Abend zum Essen rutschte Dudley unruhig auf seinen Platz hin und her, während Harry das Essen servierte.

„Danke", sagte er, als Harry seinen Teller vor ihm abstellte. Harry schaute ihn wieder komisch an. Er hatte Dudley den ganzen Tag verwirrt angeschaut, so verunsichert von Dudleys neuem Verhalten, dass er vermutlich dachte, dass es zu irgendeinem Plan gehörte, den Harry noch nicht erkannte.

„Bitte", murmelte Harry misstrauisch.

Dudley aß sein Essen mit einem zu ängstlichen Gefühl, um es zu genießen. Er würde bald wissen, ob Harry nach dem Abendbrot etwas zu essen bekommen würde. Wenn der dürre Junge in die Küche zurückkam, würde Dudleys Vater entweder verkünden, dass er etwas Essen durfte oder nicht, und seine Mutter würde entscheiden, was er essen durfte.

Er schlang sein Essen hinunter, damit es schneller ging und beobachtete ruhelos, wie Harry wieder in die Küche kam. Harry war gekommen, bevor er gerufen wurde, höchst wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass es die Chancen auf ein Essen vergrößern würde. Er säuberte ihre Teller während Dudleys Vater weiterhin seine Geschichte über einen nervenden Klienten erzählte, der heute bei ihm gewesen war. Er machte keine Anzeichen, dass er Harrys Anwesenheit überhaupt registrierte. Das war natürlich so, wie es immer gewesen war, doch bis heute hatte es nie so bizarr gewirkt.

Das Geräusch, wie die Teller hinter ihm gesäubert worden, ließ Dudley sich leicht unwohl fühlen, speziell da er wusste, dass Harry mit angehaltenen Atem darauf wartete zu hören, dass er etwas essen konnte.

Als das Wasser schließlich abgedreht wurde, standen seine Eltern auf, während sie über das Fernsehprogramm sprachen dass bald auf dem Plan stand.

„Äh, Onkel Vernon?", kam der scheue Ruf von Harry.

„Rauf in dein Zimmer und ich möchte heute Abend nicht einen Ton von dir hören", befahl Dudleys Vater.

„Dad, Harry hat nichts gegessen", erinnerte ihm Dudley hoffnungsvoll. Er konnte spüren, wie Harrys Blick auf ihm brannte und seine Eltern schienen enttäuscht.

„Dudley, genug mit diesem Unsinn. Ich möchte nicht ein weiteres Wort darüber hören, verstanden?", sagte sein Vater ernst.

„Unsinn? Es geht um _Essen_, Dad! Was ist es denn für eine große Sache, ihm etwas zu Essen zu geben? Ihr hat _mich_ nie hungrig ins Bett geschickt hat. Du hast _mich_ nie so lange hungern lassen!"

„Das ist so, weil wir dich lieben, Darling. Natürlich hätten wir es nie zugelassen, dass dir etwas passiert", sagte seine Mutter beruhigend, doch Dudley war nicht beruhigt. Sie hatte das einfach vor Harry gesagt. Was ist charakteristischer für emotionalen Missbrauch, als das?

„Und, was ist mit Harry? Er ist dein Neffe. Du hast ihn großgezogen. Solltest du ihn nicht auch lieben? Zumindest genug, um ihm nicht hungern zu lassen?", fragte Dudley verärgert. Warum mussten seine Eltern das tun? Verstanden sie nicht, was sie da taten? Sie machten seine Familie zu den Bösen!

„Dieser kleine Köter hat unsere Liebe nicht verdient", sagte Dudleys Vater und schickte Harry einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Als ob ich sie überhaupt würde haben wollen", spottete Harry laut. Dudley schaute zu seinem Cousin. Der dürre Junge hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, doch Dudley konnte auch den Schmerz in diesen Gesichtszügen erkennen. Es war wirklich gemein das zu sagen, besonders da sie die einzigen Eltern waren, die Harry je gekannt hatte.

Dieser Gedanke schockierte Dudley auf eine Art, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er sich wegen dem, was es über seine Eltern aussagte und über die Situation an sich aufgeregt. Er hatte die Sache jedoch nie aus Harrys Sicht betrachtet. Er fragte sich, was Harry über all das dachte. Er fragte sich, wie sehr ihn die Dinge beeinflussten, die sie gesagt und ihm angetan hatten.

„Wag es nicht mir zu widersprechen, du kleiner Scheißer", schnappte Dudleys Vater wütend. „Geh nach oben, bevor du eine Woche nichts zu essen bekommst."

Harry funkelte ihn an und schritt aus der Küche.

„Und Dudley, ich meine es ernst. Ich will nichts mehr davon hören."

„Oder was? Willst du mich auch hungern lassen?", erwiderte Dudley verärgert.

„Sprich nicht so, Diddikins", tadelte ihn seine Mutter.

„Wir werden dir nicht die neue Spielekonsole kaufen, auf die du so wild bist", drohte Vernon.

Dudleys Ärger erreichten neue Höhen. Er wusste, er sollte wegen der Playstation nicht wütend sein, aber er war es. Zudem schien es, dass seine Eltern nicht zu verstehen schienen, um was es ging.

Also zeigte er seinen Ärger so wie früher, als er noch jünger gewesen war, nämlich durch Ungehorsam. Er ging geradewegs zum Schrank und nahm sich einen Teller.

„Dudley…", warnte ihn sein Vater, doch Dudley ignorierte ihn, ging zu dem Essen, was noch immer zum Abkühlen auf der Arbeitsplatte stand, und schaufelte von allem etwas auf den Teller.

„Darling, vergiss nicht, wie sehr du dieses Spiel haben möchtest!", sagte seine Mutter verzweifelt. „Der Sommer wird ohne es sehr langweilig werden, oder? Du und deine Freunde haben so viel Spaß damit und Misses Polkiss hat mir erzählt, dass Piers keines bekommt. Du wärst der einzige deiner Freunde, der eins hat. Sie werden so neidisch sein. Dudley, bitte!"

Doch er schritt einfach nur mit dem Teller an ihnen vorbei und ließ seine Eltern am Fuß der Treppe stehen, als er hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer ging.

Er klopfte an der Tür und fühlte sich richtig clever. Es war so viel einfacher mit der Situation umzugehen, wenn er einfach nur gegen seine Eltern rebellierte und nicht darüber nachdachte, warum er das tat.

Die Tür öffnete sich und hervor kam sein Cousin, der ihn unsicher anschaute. Dudley reichte den Teller entschlossen seinem Cousin, der ihn geschockt entgegennahm.

„Dein Dad hat seine Meinung geändert?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, aber du brauchst etwas zu essen", sagte Dudley ernst.

Harry erblasste leicht und versuchte ihm den Teller zurückzugeben. „Nein, danke."

„Was? Du hast Hunger, oder nicht?"

„Ja, und ich hätte gern die Hoffnung während des Sommers noch etwas Essen zu dürfen."

„Nimm es einfach", drängte Dudley, der sich leicht zurückgewiesen fühlte. „Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du etwas zu essen bekommst, okay?"

„Warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ das Zimmer. Harrys Tür schloss sich und Dudley entschied sich, seine eigene Zimmertür noch ein wenig offen zu lassen, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Eltern nicht hingehen und es ihn wieder wegnehmen würden. Er würde seine Familie nicht so sein lassen. Hoffentlich hatten seine Eltern ihre Lektion gelernt.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In dieser Nacht schreckte Dudley aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund auf. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und stöhnte innerlich auf. Es war nach 3 Uhr. Er hasste es, wenn sein Schlaf unterbrochen wurde. Er brauchte dann immer eine Weile, bis er sich wieder bequem hinlegen konnte.

Er drehte sich um und schloss seine Augen, nur um sie wieder aufzureißen, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte. Vielleicht hatte ihn wirklich etwas aufgeweckt.

Er fühlte sich jetzt wacher und verließ leise das Bett. Seine Gedanken sprangen auf einmal zu einem Szenario, wie er allein Einbrecher ausgeschaltet hatte und wie er der Polizei später erzählte, wie er seine Familie beschützt hatte, während die die Diebe abführten. Er wäre der Held der Nachbarschaft! Seine Eltern würden ihm alles kaufen, was er wollte!

Als er jedoch im Flur war, hörte er gedämpfte Geräusche, vielleicht ein Flüstern, die aus Harrys Zimmer kamen. Vielleicht hatten seine Eltern wegen Harry doch recht gehabt! Vielleicht praktizierte er mitten in der Nacht in seinem Zimmer irgendwelche bösen Zauber. Er könnte in diesem Moment ihre Haarbürsten über dem Feuer zum Schmelzen bringen und in einem Kessel rühren! Das würde alles rechtfertigen!

So leise er konnte, schlich er zu ihrer Tür und öffnete sie weit genug, um in das Zimmer sehen zu können, alles in der Absicht, Harry inflagranti zu erwischen.

Aber als er die Quelle der Geräusche ausmachte, erstarrte Dudley geschockt.

Sein Vater hatte Harry mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, gegen diese gedrückt. Seine fleischige Hand war um Harrys dünnen Arm geschlungen und verdrehte ihn hinter seinem Rücken. Harrys Wange war an die Wand gepresst, die Brille lag am Boden und Dudley konnte Blut unter seiner Nase sehen. Dudleys Vater flüsterte seinem Neffen wütend etwas zu, wobei er dessen Arm noch mehr verdrehte, um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. Harry schrie leise vor Schmerzen auf.

„Ich habe nichts getan, ich schwöre es!", beharrte Harry.

„Sei leise, sonst wirst du Dudley aufwecken, du kleiner Bastard", knurrte Vernon.

„Dad?", fragte Dudley von der Tür aus. Ihm war schlecht.

Vernon ließ Harry sofort los und schaute zur Tür in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Kein Essen, bis ich davon überzeugt bin, dass du es von ihm genommen hast, Junge. Und ich werde deinen Stock bis zum Ende des Sommers behalten", knurrte er, schloss hart die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte alle Schlösser.

„Du hast ihn geschlagen", platzte es aus Dudley heraus, als sie sein Zimmer betraten. Seine Augen suchten vergebens ein Zeichen der Reue oder des Bedauerns in denen seines Vaters.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst, Dudley. Dieser Junge ist gefährlich und er hat unverzeihliche Dinge getan. Der einzige Weg unsere Familie zu beschützen ist es, streng mit ihm zu sein. Geh jetzt ins Bett und mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Es ist nichts, was er nicht verdient hat."

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Dudley schwach.

Vernon spannte wütend seinen Kiefer an. „Ich will dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich glaube, er hat dich auf irgendeine Art verhext."

Dudley starrte seinen Vater erstaunt an. „Was?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sohn. Ich schwöre, dass ich ihn dazu bringen werde, dich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", entgegnete Dudley ungläubig. „Ich bin nicht verhext!"

„Du würdest es nicht wissen, wenn du es wärst", sagte Vernon traurig. „Deine Mutter und ich haben das besprochen. Diese merkwürde Verhaltensänderung, als ob du seine Seite einnehmen würdest… es macht Sinn."

Sein Vater zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sohn. Wir werden das bald erledigt haben."

Dudley öffnete seine Mund, um ihn weiterhin anzuschreien, doch in einem seltenen Moment der Klarheit, kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass er die Dinge für seinen Cousin damit nur noch schlimmer machen würde. „Sieh mal, Dad, ehrlich, es war nur wegen einem Buch in der Schule. Ich kann es dir zeigen. Du kannst meine Lehrerin fragen. In dem Buch ging es um Misshandlung und es war sehr ähnlich zu dem, wie Harry behandelt wird. Dann habe ich mehr in der Bibliothek darüber gelesen. Deshalb denke ich, dass es falsch ist, nicht weil mich Harry irgendwie verzaubert hat", sagte er so ruhig wie möglich.

„Natürlich würdest du das denken, wenn du verzaubert bist, Sohn. Was wir mit dem Jungen machen, ist weit entfernt von Misshandlung und der einzige Grund, warum du es dafür hältst, ist, dass er dich das denken lässt."

„Ich habe vor Wochen angefangen so zu denken!", protestierte Dudley.

„Als der Junge noch immer in der Schule war und seinen Hokuspokus veranstalten konnte, ohne von diesen Freaks bestraft zu werden", argumentierte sein Vater. „Er hat gedacht, er könnte einfach so damit davon kommen, aber deine Mum und ich werden das nicht zulassen. Wir werden dir helfen. Ich verspreche es. So und nun werden wir nicht weiter darüber reden; versuch noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen und lass deine Mum und mich das regeln."

Dudley starrte seinem Vater ungläubig nach, als dieser sein Zimmer verließ. Er konnte nicht mehr protestieren aus Angst, was das für Harry bedeuten würde.

Er konnte in dieser Nacht nicht mehr schlafen, nicht nach dem, was er gesehen hatte. Was er seinen Vater tun gesehen hatte… Wie konnte es so sein? Er dachte, sie wären ein wenig rau mit Harry, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass es so schlimm sei. Nun da seine Eltern dachten, dass Harry ihn verzaubert hatte, hatte Dudley keine Ahnung, wie schlimm es werden würde. Immerhin hatte seine Mum erklärt, dass sie Harry deshalb so schrecklich behandelt hatten, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass er sie verzaubern würde.

Wie es also aussah, würden sie mehr tun, je mehr er versuchte seine Eltern davon abzuhalten, dass sie seinen Cousin misshandeln. Sollte er sich einfach zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie es passierte? Was würde passieren, wenn seine Eltern denken würden, dass, was auch immer für einen Zauber Harry auf ihn gelegt haben sollte, er diesen von ihm genommen hatte. Was, wenn sie etwas Drastisches tun würden, um sicherzustellen, dass er es nicht wieder tun würde.

Es sah nicht gut aus.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dudley wusste nicht, wie er mit der Sache zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern umgehen sollte, ohne seine bisherige Methode zu nutzen, einen Aufstand zu machen. Aber wie Harry jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn er seinen Arm benutzte, während er Frühstück machte und mit dem blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange, wusste Dudley nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er mit seinen Eltern stritt. Jetzt war es wahr. Zumindest sein Vater war ohne Zweifel jemand, der einen anderen misshandelte.

Wie war das passiert?

Seine Eltern hatten sich während des Frühstücks unterhalten, als wäre alles normal. War es normal für sie? War es zuvor schon passiert? Gott, Dudley konnte es nicht einmal glauben, obwohl er es gesehen hatte.

Harry räumte den Tisch ab und Dudley bemerkte, dass er irgendwie… weggetreten aussah.

„Onkel Vernon?", fragte sein Cousin und klang bereits besiegt.

„Wir haben das gestern Nacht geklärt", sagte Vernon abweisend und faltete seine Zeitung zusammen.

„Es ist Tage her und ich fühle mich nicht wohl", drängte Harry vorsichtig. „Ich werde meine Aufgaben nicht gut erledigen können."

„Du tust nichts, außer zu kochen. Du wirst zurück in dein Zimmer gesperrt bis du gemacht hast, worüber wir gesprochen haben, und dann kannst du essen."

„Ich habe nichts getan!", protestierte Harry wütend.

„Wag es nicht, mir zu widersprechen, Junge!", brüllte Vernon und stand auf.

Dudley saß geschockt da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Du kannst mich nicht den ganzen Sommer über hungern lassen. Wenn ich aufhöre meinen Freunden Eulen zu schicken, werden sie nach mir sehen und…"

„Wenn du das mit Dudley bis dahin nicht in Ordnung gebracht hast, bringe ich dich selbst um, du kleiner Hurensohn", schrie Vernon und seine Augen blitzten kalt auf. Dudley erstarrte geschockt und starrte ungläubig seinen Vater an.

„Dad, das kannst du nicht", sagte er schwach. Vernons Blick milderte sich, als er zu seinem Sohn schaute.

„Wenn er tot ist, kann er dich nicht mehr verhexen, Dudley. Und ich werde _alles_ tun, um dich zu beschützen." Er drehte sich zurück zu Harry und die Liebe verschwand aus seinen Augen. Er schnellte nach vorne und Harry stolperte zurück, wurde aber durch die Küchentheke aufgehalten. Dudleys Vater schnappte sich Harrys dünnen Arm und griff so fest genug zu, dass Harry aufkeuchte. „Und was dich betrifft, du hast alle Privilegien, dein Zimmer zu verlassen, verloren. Das gilt auch für deine Aufgaben. Du bleibst da drinnen, bist du aufhörst, meinen Sohn zu verhexen!"

„Lass mich los!", bellte Harry und kämpfte dagegen an, als Vernon ihn aus der Küche zog.

Dudley stand auf, unsicher was er tun sollte. Seine Mutter zog sanft an seinem Arm. „Iss dein Frühstück jetzt auf, Duddykins. Alles wird gut werden. Mummy und Daddy werden alles in Ordnung bringen."

„Mum, bitte. Das ist nicht richtig!", protestierte Dudley hilflos. „Er hat mir nichts getan!"

Seine Mutter nickte mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie ihre Finger liebevoll durch sein Haar gleiten ließ. „Es ist okay, Dudley Darling. Alles wird gut werden."

Dudley ließ es zu, dass seine Mutter ihn umarmte, erwiderte die Geste aber nicht. Es würde definitiv nicht alles gut werden.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry durfte danach kaum aus seinem Zimmer, zumindest nicht, dass Dudley es wusste. Während der nächsten paar Tage sah er Harry und seinen Vater ein paar Mal auf dem Flur, doch meistens schubste sein Vater Harry nur zurück in sein Zimmer und folgte ihm dann entweder oder verriegelte die Tür.

Dudley wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wenn er für Harry eintrat, „bewies" das, dass er unter einem Zauber stand. Dennoch war er unsicher, das Gegenteil davon zu tun. Die Drohung seines Vaters, Harry zu töten, hatte verstörend real geklungen und wenn seine Eltern dachten, dass Dudley nicht mehr durch Zauberei an Harry gebunden war, wusste Dudley einfach nicht, ob sein Vater einen Mord begehen würde, damit so etwas nicht mehr passieren würde.

Sein Leben zu Hause, was normalerweise spaßig und entspannend gewesen war, war nun erfüllt mit greifbarer Anspannung. Oft war die Schuld zu viel, besonders, wenn sein Vater oben in Harrys Zimmer war, um mit ihm zu „reden" und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, was dort oben vor sich ging und er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Aus diesem Grund verbrachte er eine Menge Zeit außerhalb des Hauses mit seinen Freunden. Die meiste Zeit lungerten sie herum und stellten Blödsinn an, so dass Dudley alles vergessen konnte, bis er wieder nach Hause ging. Jeder Schritt, dem Hafen seiner Kindheit entgegen, war erfüllt mit Angst. Er fragte sich, ob Harry sich so fühlte, wenn er nach Hause ging.

Es war hart, keinen zum Reden zu haben. Oft dachte er daran, es Piers zu erzählen, wenn die beiden allein waren, aber keiner von ihnen hatte je zuvor eine so ernste Diskussion geführt. Warum sollten sie auch? Immerhin waren ihre Leben beschützt, langweilig und spießig. Um was mussten sie sich Sorgen machen?

Natürlich half es, wenn man ignorierte, wie die eigenen Eltern den jüngeren Cousin misshandelten.

Wenn man ihnen dabei half…

Essen zu stehlen, war etwas, was er nie zuvor getan hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry es getan haben musste. Es zu tun ließ ihn sich fühlen, als würde er seine Eltern hintergehen.

Er horchte genau hin, um sicherzugehen, dass sie noch immer unten im Wohnzimmer waren, zog das Essen aus der Tasche seiner Jacke und schob es durch die Katzenklappe die in Harrys Tür war, seit sie zwölf waren. Bis vor kurzem war es ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, wie krank der Gedanke einer Katzenklappe war. Es war so, als wäre Harry ein Tier und kein Mensch.

Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und eilte in seinen Raum.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

So ging es weiter. Dudley sah Harry nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr, was etwas war, worüber er insgeheim dankbar war. Es machte es leichter, sich vorzumachen, dass alles nicht so schlimm war. Er mochte es zu denken, dass Harry sich nur in seinem Zimmer langweilte und sich darüber ärgerte, dass er seine Freunde nicht sehen konnte und dass sein Essen kalt war und nur ein- bis zweimal am Tag durch seine Klappe geschoben wurde, dass es ihm aber dennoch gut ging.

Doch einmal, nachdem er Essen durchgeschoben hatte, rief eine zögerliche Stimme seinen Namen von der anderen Seite der Tür aus. Dudley erstarrte überrascht.

„Äh, ja?", antwortete er leise.

Einen Moment war es still. Dann: „Kannst du mich für ein paar Minuten raus lassen? Ich schwöre, dass ich keinen Ärger machen werde, es ist nur, ähm, dein Dad lässt mich normalerweise zweimal am Tag raus, damit ich, ähm, auf die Toilette gehen kann, und…"

Dudley fühlte eine überwältigende Welle an Schuld und bedauerte seinen Cousin. Wie peinlich war es, fragen zu müssen, zur Toilette gelassen zu werden! Was, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre? Hatte es Zeiten gegeben, an denen sein Dad Harry nicht herausgelassen hatte?

Er wischte diese Gedanken beiseite und öffnete schnell die Schlösser an der Tür.

Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass er Harry sah und er sah schrecklich aus. Blass, mit zerbrochenen Brillengläsern und einem großen Schnitt an seinem Kinn. Er vermied es Dudley anzusehen und sah komplett gedemütigt aus. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu der Eingangstür, doch die Geräusche des Fernsehers machten es offensichtlich, dass Dudleys Eltern nur außer Sicht waren. Harry würde es nicht schaffen.

„Danke", wisperte er geschlagen. „Und, ähm, danke für das ganze Essen. Könntest du mich wieder, ähm, einsperren, damit dein Vater nicht weiß, dass ich draußen war?"

Dudley nickte und Harry schlich hinüber zum Badezimmer. Alles, an was Dudley denken konnte war, wie schrecklich es sein musste, jemanden fragen zu müssen, wieder eingesperrt zu werden. Es war falsch.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Dudley, komm runter, bitte."

Das erste, was Dudley bemerkte als er sein Zimmer verließ war, dass Harrys Zimmertür auf war und er nicht zu sehen war. Unsicher darüber, warum er gerufen wurde, zögerte er.

Seine Hoffnung, Harry zurück bei seinen Aufgaben zu finden, während sein Eltern fernsahen, wurde zerstört. Stattdessen begrüßte ihn das surreale Bild seiner Eltern, die ihm Wohnzimmer standen und von Harry, der von seinem Vater in einem eisigen Griff festgehalten wurde. Dudley sah Harry in die Augen. Dessen grüne Augen drückten die gleiche wirre Angst aus, die Dudley selbst fühlte. Insgesamt sah Harry erschöpft und schwach aus.

„Er gibt zu, dass er dich verzaubert hat, Sohn", eröffnete ihm sein Vater. Dudley schaute seinen Cousin überrascht an. Was zu Hölle hatte sich Harry dabei gedacht? Aber es war offensichtlich. Vernon hatte ihn letztendlich zermürbt, so dass er nichts anderes mehr machen konnte. „Er _behauptet_, es von dir genommen zu haben."

Was sollte er tun? Egal was er tat, Harry war dran.

„Ja, ich kann es fühlen. Es ist definitiv weg."

Seine Eltern sahen ihn skeptisch an.

„Es war komisch", fuhr er fort und versuchte sich genug zu beruhigen, dass er die Situation kontrollieren konnte. „Ich habe es gespürt, wie es von mir genommen worden ist. Es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich in einen Ozean springen." Er wusste nicht, was zur Hölle er da sagte. Er setzte so gut er konnte das Gesicht auf, das er normalerweise machte, bevor er einen Aufstand veranstaltete. Er war nervös. „Ich möchte ihn nie wieder sehen. Du kannst ihn nicht hier lassen, oder er wird den Zauber wieder sprechen. Schick ihn fort, dass er bei diesen Freaks leben kann und nie wieder zurückkommt!"

„Ich möchte einen Beweis", sagte sein Vater misstrauisch.

Dudley spannte sich an. „Einen Beweis?"

„Schlag ihn", befahl sein Vater grimmig.

Dudley starrte ihn geschockt an. „Was?"

„Als Beweis, dass der Zauber nicht mehr auf dir liegt, schlag ihn fest."

Harrys ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Er sah ein bisschen weniger überrascht aus, als sich Dudley fühlte, aber die Angst schien dieselbe zu sein. Immerhin sah Harry so aus, als würde es sein Leben beenden, wenn man ihn jetzt schlug.

„Dad, bitte", flehte Dudley und zitterte vor Angst. „Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen."

Sein Vater schüttelte Harry heftig. „Nimm ihn sofort von ihm oder ich schwöre, ich werde dich umbringen!"

Harry trat wild gegen die Schienbeine seines Onkels, aber der Junge war zu schwach, um mehr als einen jämmerlichen Versuch abzugeben.

„Hör auf damit, Dad!", schrie Dudley entsetzt.

In einer überraschenden Aktion schaffte Harry es, Vernon in seine Weichteile zu treten und sich loszureißen. Er versuchte zur Tür zu kommen, als Dudleys Vater sich mit einem Schmerzschrei zusammenkrümmte. Seine Mutter jedoch warf mit einem Schrei einen Bilderrahmen nach ihm. Dessen Ecke traf Harry am Kopf und warf ihn zu Boden. Blut trat aus der Wunde.

Vernon hatte sich aufgerappelt und Dudley schrie Harry zu, abzuhauen, während er seine Mutter davon abhielt, noch andere Dinge zu werfen. Harry versuchte benommen zur Tür zu kommen, doch es war zu spät. Vernon griff ihn an den Haaren und riss ihn zurück. Harrys Hände rutschten von der Türklinke, ohne dass er die Chance gehabt hatte, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Dad, nein. Lass ihn einfach gehen und wir werden ihn nie wieder sehen müssen!", schrie Dudley, als sein Vater seinen schreienden Cousin zu Boden drückte, ehe er eine Hand über dessen Mund drückte, bevor die Nachbarn ihn hören konnten. Dudley war heimlich froh darüber, dass Harry ruhig war. Wenn die Polizei kommen würde, wäre das wirklich schlimm, denn egal wie sehr Dudley die ganze Sache missfiel, er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern ins Gefängnis mussten. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sich alles beruhigte und es wieder normal werden konnte!

Dudley folgte seinem Vater, als der Mann Harry nach oben brachte.

„Dad, hör auf damit!", schrie er, holte auf und packte seinen Vater am Arm. Seine Mutter war hinter ihm, weinte und flehte ihn an, wieder mit nach unten zu kommen.

„Dudley, halt dich da raus", sagte sein Vater streng und riss seinen Arm los, während er Harry weiter die Treppe hinaufschob. Harry hielt sich fest, wo er konnte und kämpfte mit allem was er hatte, um nicht wieder in sein Zimmer gesperrt zu werden. Vernon musste kämpfen, ihn vorwärts zu bringen und das machte ihn nur noch wütender. „Hör auf meinen Sohn mit deinem Voodoo zu manipulieren!"

„Du kannst das nicht machen!", heulte Harry auf und klang dabei so ängstlich, dass Dudley sich davor fürchtete, was passieren würde, wenn sein Dad erst einmal mit Harry allein war.

„Dad, hör auf! Wenn du ihm wehtust, renne ich weg! Ich werde nicht mit Menschen zusammenleben, die andere misshandeln!", versuchte es Dudley verzweifelt, aber es bewirkte Wunder. Sein Vater warf Harry gegen eine Wand, was ihn benommen genug machte, dass er ihn die letzten Stufen hinauf und zu seinem Zimmer bringen konnte.

Seine Mutter schlang von hinten ihre Arme um Dudley. „Duddykins, es ist okay. Lass sich deinen Vater darum kümmern. Wir lieben dich so sehr. So, so sehr. Komm mit deiner Mami. Ich mache dir etwas Tee und alles wird bald besser."

Vernon warf Harry in dessen Zimmer und begann ihm zu folgen.

„Dad, NEIN!", brüllte Dudley. Er tat das einzige, was er machen konnte, schnappte sich eine Lampe, die in seiner Nähe stand und warf sie auf den Boden. Seine Mutter schrie auf und sein Vater drehte sich zu ihm. „Dad, wenn du das machst, bin ich nicht mehr dein Sohn! Ich werde ausziehen und nie wieder hier her kommen!"

Sein Vater sah hin- und hergerissen aus, doch mit einem wütenden Schnaufen, verließ er Harrys Zimmer und schloss es ab. Er nickte und zog Dudley in eine väterliche Umarmung. Seine Mutter umarmte ihren Son von hinten und weinte in sein Haar.

Die Familie fiel auseinander.

„Versprich mir, dass du ihm nicht wehtun wirst, Dad. Versprich es mir", sagte Dudley zitternd. „Ich kann dabei nicht zusehen. Das kann ich nicht. Ich möchte, dass wir normal sind. Du musst es mir versprechen."

Es gab eine lange Pause, ehe sein Vater zögernd seufzte. „Ich verspreche es."

Dudley spürte eine Welle der Erleichterung.

„Danke."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In dieser Nacht erkannte Dudley mit einem überkeiterregenden Gefühl, dass den Schreien der Opfer seines Computerspieles reale gedämpfte Schreie aus dem Zimmer neben ihm folgten.

Es dauerte einen Moment zu verarbeiten, dass sein Eltern ihn angelogen hatten, doch als er losrannte, um zu sehen, was los war und er feststellen musste, dass sie ihn in sein Zimmer gesperrt hatten, erkannte er erst die Ausmaße ihres Verrates.

Er hämmerte gegen die Tür, doch anstatt ihn herauszulassen, erklang von der anderen Seite der Tür nur die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihm sagte, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was passierte.

Es würde nicht aufhören. Es würde weitergehen, bis Harry tot war. Seine Eltern würden dann nicht nur Menschen sein, die misshandelten, sie würden _Mörder_ sein.

Er starrte einen Moment benommen vor sich hin und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte einfach nur das Radio laut aufdrehen oder irgendein lautes Videospiel spielen, um sich abzulenken.

Stattdessen suchte er in seinem Schrank nach dem Schlafsack, den er benutzt hatte, als er jünger gewesen war und bei seinem Freund übernachtet hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn in der Absicht gekauft, mit ihm campen zu gehen, aber der Gedanke, ohne Fernsehen zu sein und auf dem Boden zu schlafen, hatte das alles beendet, ehe es begonnen hatte. Als Dudley den Schlafsack entrollte, fragte er sich, ob sie Harry mitgenommen hätten.

_Vielleicht, wenn dort Arbeit zu erledigen war._

Er wühlte unten in dem Schlafsack herum und holte einen Stapel von Dingen hervor, die er seinem Cousin abgenommen hatte. Es war nichts wirklich großes, einfach nur Sachen, die er über die Jahre gefunden hatte und die nicht so aussahen, als würde Harry sie vermissen, die aber merkwürdig waren. Er hätte das seinen Eltern gegenüber nie zugegeben, auch nicht Harry gegenüber, aber ein Teil von ihm war, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Cousin zaubern konnte, neugierig auf das andere Leben von Harry. So besaß er jetzt eine Reihe von Süßigkeitenpapier für die merkwürdigsten Süßigkeiten, eine Seite, die aus einem merkwürdigen Magazin herausgerissen war und auf deren Bildern sich die Leute bewegten, um genau zu sein, flogen sie auf Besen herum, und anderen Dingen, die er aus dem Zimmer seines Cousins stibitzt hatte. Das, wonach er suchte, hatte er allerdings aus dem Müll geholt. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht, dass es lustig wäre, auch wenn dieser Spaß an seinen Eltern vorbeigegangen war. Er hatte den Umschlag aus dem Müll geholt und darüber gelacht, wie viele Briefmarken Harrys Freunde auf dieses Ding geklebt hatten.

Mit dem Umschlag in seiner Hand ging er entschlossen zu seinem Computer und holte zur gleichen Zeit sein Handy heraus.

Er benutzte das Headset, das er zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte und hörte auf das Klingeln, während er schnell auf seinem Computer herumtippte.

„Big D, was ist los?"

„Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Etwas Ernstes. Und dann brauche ich deine Hilfe."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Es war halb eins gewesen, als es im Haus lange genug leise gewesen war, dass Dudley sich traute aus seinem Raum zu schlüpfen, den seine Eltern mit Entschuldigungen ein paar Stunden zuvor wieder aufgeschlossen hatten. Sie hatten ihm „erklärt", warum sie getan hatten, was sie getan hatten. Sie hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass er nicht in Harrys Zimmer durfte, wollten aber sicherstellen, dass er nicht in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt war, falls ein Feuer ausbrechen würde oder er ein Glas Wasser brauchen würde. Sie waren immerhin sehr liebvolle Eltern einem ihrer Schützlinge gegenüber.

Er wusste, dass sie eine Weile wach geblieben waren, um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht in Harrys Zimmer ging. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass sie jetzt bereits schliefen, weshalb er darauf achtete, dass er langsam und auf Zehenspitzen durch den Flur ging. Er war zuvor bereits mehrfach bei Nacht aus dem Haus geschlichen, so dass er darin geübt war, leise zu sein. Er benutzte ein großes Handtuch, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen, während er die Schlösser an der Tür seines Cousins öffnete.

Er wartete einen Moment, hörte aber kein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer seiner Eltern, abgesehen vom Schnarchen. So weit, so gut.

Als er das Zimmer betrat war er überrascht, dass er sogar so leise gewesen war, dass er nicht einmal Harry aufgeweckt hatte. Er ging leise hinüber zum Bett und lauschte dabei weiter, um sicherzugehen, dass seine Eltern nicht plötzlich in das Zimmer kamen.

„Harry", zischte er, legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Cousins und schaute ängstlich zur Tür. Keine Antwort.

Dudley lehnte sich über das Bett und schaute in Harrys Gesicht. Er runzelte die Stirn. Harry sah schlecht aus. Er blutete ein wenig, auch wenn es nicht lebensbedrohlich aussah. Er hatte definitiv ein paar Verletzungen, aber irgendetwas an ihm sah einfach schlecht aus.

Himmel, sein Vater hatte seinen Cousin wirklich geschlagen. Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken.

„Harry, wach auf", flüsterte er dringend und schüttelte sanft dessen Arm.

Harry erwachte mit einem Keuchen und Dudley musste die Hand auf seinen Mund pressen, damit er nicht aufschrie, ob nun vor Angst oder Schmerz, wusste Dudley nicht genau. Grüne Augen starrten ihn vor Schreck an.

„Sch…", warnte er und entfernte seine Hand.

„Was tust du hier?", murmelte Harry schwach.

„Ich bringe dich hier raus", informierte ihn Dudley. „Wo ist dein Zeug?"

Harry schaute ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Dudley wusste nicht, ob er ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. „Du wirst Ärger bekommen, wenn sie dich hier finden. Geh zurück ins Bett", riet er ihm schwach und seine Augen fielen zu.

Der dürre Junge zitterte und zog schwach seine viel zu kleine Decke bis hoch zu seinem Hals. Seine Beine musste er an seinen Körper ziehen, damit sie überhaupt darunter passten. Dass er sich lieber dazu entschied zu schlafen, war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass es ihm wirklich nicht gut ging. Und das war kein Wunder. Sich sein Zimmer anzusehen, war kein schöner Anblick. Die Gitter vor den Fenstern waren zurück, nicht das etwas nützte, da die Fenster zugenagelt waren und das Zimmer unerträglich stickig machten. Dudley wusste, dass es nie sauber gemacht wurde und der Staub, der sich darin gesammelt hatte, war genug, um den Hals von jedem rau machen. Der Gestank des Eulenkäfigs war heftig und Dudley wunderte sich, dass der Vogel so aussah, als wäre er gut gefüttert worden. Er erkannte plötzlich, dass Harry wohl einen großen Teil von dem wenigen Essen, das er bekommen hatte, seinem Vogel gegeben haben musste. Dudley fühlte sich dumm, weil er vergessen hatte, das Ding zu füttern, aber die Eule war den ganzen Sommer so leise gewesen, dass Dudley sie beinahe vergessen hatte. Die einzige Zeit, in der er sie schreien gehört hatte war, wenn sein Vater in Harrys Zimmer gewesen war.

Sogar jetzt blieb der Vogel ruhig und schaute ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an. Es würde schwierig werden, wenn der Vogel begann, Krach zu machen.

Dennoch, als er tat, was er zu tun hatte, blieb der Vogel erstaunlicherweise ruhig. Dudley konnte schwören, dass sie ihn so ansah, als ob sie wusste, was er tat.

Letztendlich war nur noch sein Cousin übrig. Wieder war die Tatsache, dass er die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte, nicht gut.

Dudley schüttelte ihn erneut und Harry zischte vor Schmerzen auf.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", stöhnte er.

„Schlaf nicht wieder ein", befahl Dudley harsch. „Ich habe deine Eule und deinen Koffer, den du mit zur Schule nimmst, bereits im Auto. Wir müssen gehen."

Harry riss seine Augen auf und schaute ihn an, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Mit einem Stöhnen, schaute er dorthin, wo normalerweise der Vogelkäfig stand und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sah, dass sie tatsächlich weg war.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", fragte er schließlich und sah dabei ein wenig wütend aus. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber sofort mit einem zittrigen Stöhnen zurück.

„Schhh! Kannst du laufen, wenn ich dir dabei helfen?", fragte Dudley und schaute nervös zur Tür.

„Was hast du vor?", sagte Harry so misstrauisch, dass es klar war, dass er Angst hatte, dass Dudley ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte.

„Ich bringe dich hier raus, okay?", informierte er ihn ernst. „Aber wir müssen jetzt los."

„Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?", fragte Harry und klang dabei nun besorgt.

„Nein. Kannst du jetzt einfach deine Klappe halten und damit aufhören, dumme Fragen zu stellen?", wisperte Dudley ärgerlich. „Ich helfe dir, dich aufzusetzen."

Bevor Harry Zeit hatte weiter zu reden und damit zu riskieren, dass alles schief ging, ließ Dudley einen Arm unter seinen Rücken gleiten und manövrierte ihn in eine sitzende Position. Die ganze Zeit fühlte er sich schrecklich, als sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck vor Schmerz verzerrte.

„Da ist noch etwas unter den Dielenbrettern", keuchte Harry. „Unter dem Bett."

Als Dudley das Versteck fand, zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt wegen des Ortes, stand Harry auf. Der verletzte Junge schwankte gefährlich und suchte nach etwas, an was er sich festhalten konnte. Dudley war schnell an seiner Seite und verhinderte so, dass er hinfiel.

„Wie schwer bist du verletzt?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte Harry schwach und lehnte sich an Dudley an.

„Ich werde dir helfen", schwor dieser und die zwei gingen leise zur Tür. Dudley schaute zuerst hinaus, um sicherzugehen, dass die Tür zu dem Zimmer seiner Eltern noch immer geschlossen war.

Harry hielt sich an ihm fest, als sie die Treppen hinunter gingen, doch es schien ihm schwerer zu fallen, je weiter sie kamen.

Sie gingen weiter zur Garagentür. Harry lehnte sich noch mehr auf Dudley, als dieser sie aufmachte.

Das Paar versteifte sich, als sie hörten, wie sich oben eine Tür öffnete. Harrys Atem ging vor Angst schneller und Dudley zog seinen Cousin in die Garage und schloss die Tür hinter sich so leise wie möglich.

„Okay, komm schon", wisperte er eindringlich und half Harry schnell auf den Beifahrersitz in das Auto seines Vaters. Die weiße Eule, die mit ihrem Käfig auf der Rückbank angeschnallt war, zwitschere wild, als sie ihren Besitzer sah. Harry sah mit großen Augen dabei zu, wie Dudley die Tür schloss, zur Fahrerseite rannte und die Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche zog, als er einstieg.

„Merlin", keuchte Harry überrascht. „Wir stehlen das Auto deiner Eltern? Weißt du überhaupt, wie man fährt?!"

„Sicher. Piers nimmt sich das Auto seines Vaters öfters. Ich fahre schon seit beinahe einem Jahr."

Mit einem laut Surren begann sich die Garagentür langsam zu öffnen und nachdem Dudley den Garagenöffner betätigt hatte, drehte er den Schlüssel in der Zündung. Harrys Augen huschten ängstlich zu der Tür, als der Motor aufheulte.

„Legt deinen Sicherheitsgurt an", sagte Dudley mit zittriger Stimme, während er die Türen verriegelte.

Die Tür zum Haus flog auf und Dudley sah, wie sein Cousin den Sitz fest umklammerte, als Vernon in die Garage stürmte. Petunia war direkt hinter ihm. Vernon erblickte seinen Sohn und blieb ungläubig stehen, bevor sein Blick zu dem Beifahrersitz blitzte und sein Gesichtsausdruck mörderisch wurde. Als der riesige Mann zu dem Auto kam, legte Dudley den Rückwärtsgang ein und sah nervös im Rückspiegel zu, wie sich die Garagentür langsam öffnete.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", murmelte Harry, als Vernon am Türgriff rüttelte und gegen die Scheibe klopfte.

„Du bist tot, Junge! Du wirst sofort diese Zauberei an meinen Sohn beenden, oder ich werde dir deinen verdammten Schädel einschlagen!", brüllte er.

Auf Dudleys Seite schlug seine Mutter auch gegen das Fenster und schrie ihn hysterische an, herauszukommen, dass er krank war und von seinem Cousin wegkommen musste.

„Dudley, ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich nicht verzaubert habe", flehte Harry vor Angst. „Bitte mach die Tür nicht auf. Bitte nicht. Er wird mich umbringen."

Sobald die Tür hinter ihm die Höhe des Autos erreicht hatte, trat Dudley vorsichtig aufs Gas. Er wollte seiner Mutter nicht wehtun, als er heraus fuhr. Doch sein Vater nahm sich einen Radschlüssel und kam hinter ihnen her. Dudley schaute sich schnell nach anderen Autos um und fuhr dann aus der Auffahrt. Seine Mutter sah so aus, als würde sie sich vor das Auto werfen wollen und sein Vater so, als würde er gleich Harrys Scheibe einschlagen. Daher setzte er das Auto so schnell wie möglich in Bewegung und fuhr davon. Seine hysterischen Eltern ließ er zurück.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig und schwer atmend an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast."

Dudley sagte nichts. Er war selbst erschüttert. Er wünschte, seine Eltern wären nicht aufgewacht.

„Ähm, ich möchte deine Pläne ja nicht durchkreuzen, aber werden deine Eltern nicht einfach die Polizei rufen und ihr Auto als gestohlen melden?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Daran habe ich gedacht", antwortete Dudley und fuhr weiter.

„Warum machst du das alles?", fragte Harry, nachdem er einen Moment geschwiegen hatte.

Dudley hielt seinem Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. „Was glaubst du? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, dort zu bleiben und dass mein Vater dich jeden Abend zusammenschlägt und meine Mum dich wie Scheiße behandelt?", fragte er giftig.

„Aber warum _jetzt_? Deine Eltern haben das immer gemacht. Du hast von deinem Vater vielleicht bisher nicht alles gewusst, aber _du_ hast es auch gemacht. Ich dachte, es würde dich nicht stören."

Dudley seufzte. „Ja, aber ich war nur ein Kind, das das gemacht hat, was seine Eltern von ihm wollten. Und ich habe mich dir gegenüber wie ein Arsch verhalten. Aber sie sind erwachsen! Sie hätten sich um dich kümmern müssen! Der Unterschied, wie sie uns behandeln, ist falsch und… und _krank_. Wir haben dieses Buch im Unterricht gelesen und endlich habe ich gesehen, was vor sich geht."

Das Auto verlangsamte und fuhr nach rechts in eine offene Garage.

„Wo…", begann Harry nervös, schwieg aber als Piers Polkiss mit einem Bier in der Hand von einem Mini-Kühlschrank sprang.

Dudley bemerkte, dass sein Cousin stocksteif vor Angst war und ganz offensichtlich nicht verstand, was los war. Er hatte aber keine Zeit es zu erklären.

Er stellte den Motor ab, stieg aus und fing einen Schlüsselbund auf, den Piers ihm mit einem Grinsen zuwarf.

„Ich schulde dir was", sagte Dudley zu seinem Freund, der über seine Schulter zu Harry schaute.

„Hey, Big D, deine Fracht sieht nicht gut aus", sagte Piers stirnrunzelnd. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass deine Eltern solche Fieslinge geworden sind."

„Ach wirklich?", murmelte Dudley. „Hilf mir sein Zeug umzuladen. Harry, bleib einfach für eine Minute sitzen. Nimm die Zettel neben meinem Sitz."

Die beiden öffneten den Kofferraum und holten Harrys Koffer heraus. Piers trug ihn zu dem Auto, das am Straßenrand geparkt war, während Dudley die Hintertür öffnete, um die Eule und das offensichtlich wichtige Zeug, dass er unter Harrys Bett gefunden hatte, herauszuholen.

„Du kannst Hedwig einfach raus lassen. Sag ihr, sie soll zu den Weasleys fliegen", sagte Harry vom Beifahrersitz aus.

„Ähm, okay", antwortete Dudley zögerlich. Er öffnete die Käfigtür und die Eule hüpfte heraus. „Äh, fliegt zu den Weasleys, Eule."

Aber der Vogel hörte nicht auf ihn. Stattdessen flog er hinüber zu Harry, landete auf dessen Schulter und schuhute sanft.

„Hedwig, flieg zu den Weasleys. Ich bin auch bald dort", befahl sein Cousin und strich dem Vogel über die Federn. Er öffnete die Tür und nachdem er die Eule leicht geschubst hatte, flog sie davon. Dudley war noch immer der Meinung, dass die Sache mit dem Vogel als Haustier merkwürdig war, aber er fand es irgendwie cool, wie es fast so aussah, als würde sie Harry verstehen. Er fragte sich, ob sie das tatsächlich tat. Vielleicht war sie ein magischer Vogel. Er war sehr froh, dass die Eule nicht mit in dem Auto sitzen würde. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass ein magischer Vogel ihn beobachtete.

„Ist das das Auto deiner Eltern?", fragte Harry Piers ungläubig, während Dudley ihn auf den Beifahrersitz half.

Piers grinste auf unheilvolle Art. „Jup. Mein Vater wird durchdrehen. Meine Mum wird ihn beruhigen, wenn ich ihr alles erklärt habe, aber so lange wie es andauert, wird es saukomisch sein."

„Vielleicht bin ich zurück, bevor er es herausfindet. Stell einfach sicher, dass es für deine Mutter okay ist, wenn ich für eine Weile bei euch bleibe."

„Machst du Witze? Meine Mum liebt dich. Sie würde dich sofort adoptieren."

„Cool. Danke. Hier." Dudley zog eine Plastiktüte aus seiner Tasche und gab sie seinem Freund in die Hand.

„Pot? Big D, du bist ein verdammtes Genie!"

Dudley rollte mit seinen Augen, als er den ungläubigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Cousins sah und schloss die Beifahrertür.

„Mach lieber die Garagentür zu", riet Dudley seinem Freund, ehe er zur Fahrerseite rannte.

Bald waren die beiden wieder weg.

„Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Harry schwach, als sie auf die Autobahn fuhren.

„Zu dem Haus deiner Freunde."

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Die Weasleys", offenbarte Dudley. „Ich habe die Adresse auf einem alten Briefumschlag gefunden und mir im Internet den Weg nach Ottery St. Catchpole herausgesucht. Ich habe nicht ihre genaue Adresse. Auf dem Umschlag steht nur ‚_Der Fuchsbau_'. Wenn wir also erstmal in der Stadt sind, musst du mir den Weg weisen."

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie man dort hinkommt", gab Harry zu.

„Okay, nun, ich habe mein Handy mit. Du kannst sie also anrufen und fragen."

Harry seufzte, was Dudley nicht als gutes Zeichen sah. „Ich weiß ihre Nummer nicht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ihr Telefon immer noch angeschlossen ist. Aber wir sind ein paar Mal in die Stadt gelaufen. In der Nähe des Feldwegs, der zu ihrem Haus führt, gibt es ein kleines Lokal, das O'Malleys heißt, eine kleine Drogerie, ein kleiner Elektrikladen und noch ein paar andere kleine Geschäfte. Dort war noch eine Eisdiele mit einem großen Regenbogen auf dem Schild."

„Okay. Ähm, auf dem Rücksitz müssten ein Kissen und eine Decke liegen. Du solltest den Sitz zurückstellen und dich hinlegen. Piers hatte Recht, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus."

Harry starrte ihn erneut an, was Dudley ein wenig unangenehm fand. Der kleinere Junge versuchte sich umzudrehen und nach den Sachen zu sehen, drehte sich aber mit einem scharfen Keuchen wieder um, schlang seine Arme vorsichtig um seinen Bauch und schloss fest die Augen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Dudley und sah Harry besorgt an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte Harry schwach.

„Tut dir dein Bauch weh?", fragte Dudley und griff nach hinten, um das Kissen und die Decke zu holen, während er seine andere Hand weiter am Lenkrad behielt.

„Ja", murmelte Harry schwach und nahm das Kissen und die Decke von Dudley entgegen.

„Musst du dich übergeben?", fragte Dudley vorsichtig. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mister Polkiss einen Anfall bekommen würde, wenn das der Fall wäre, und Dudley wollte definitiv nicht die nächsten paar Stunden in einem stinkenden Auto verbringen.

„Nein, es tut nur weh."

„Weil mein Dad was genau gemacht hat?", fragte Dudley dunkel.

„Komm schon, Dud, dass möchtest du nicht wirklich wissen", sagte Harry leise, während er mit seiner Hand versuchte, den Sitz zurückzustellen. Er zischte vor Schmerzen auf als er es schaffte.

„Ich muss es wissen", drängte Dudley mit finsterer Miene.

Harry seufzte. „Dein Smeltings-Stock."

Dudley runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid."

„Warum sollte es dir leid tun? Du bist derjenige, der mich da raus gebracht hatte", erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Wir fahren etwa drei Stunden. Versuch dich ein wenig auszuruhen."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Haben wir hier ein wenig Wasser?", fragte Harry schwach.

„Nein, tut mir leid."

Der Junge seufzte enttäuscht. „Ich habe solchen Durst", murmelte er erbärmlich.

Dudley schaute ihn besorgt an. Sein Cousin war sehr blass und sein Gesicht mit Schweiß bedeckt. Er atmete auch komisch, obwohl er sich schon eine ganze Weile entspannt hingelegt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu einem Krankenhaus fahren", schlug Dudley nachdenklich vor.

„ Nein!", protestierte Harry. „Dort wird er mich finden. Bitte, bitte fahr weiter. Es kann doch nicht mehr weit sein, oder?"

„Noch etwa 45 Minuten", informierte ihn Dudley mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus."

„Sie können mich heilen, da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Harry. „Bitte, Dudley, ich weiß, dass du dir das Ganze jetzt vielleicht noch einmal überlegt hast…"

„Das habe ich nicht; Gott, beruhige dich", unterbrach ihn Dudley. „Es klingt einfach nur so, als würde irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmen."

„Ich habe nur Durst, das ist alles", murmelte Harry und schloss seine Augen.

„Ich habe in diesem Sommer vergessen, dir auch etwas zu trinken zu bringen", sagte Dudley entschuldigend, da er gerade erst seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte.

„Das ist okay. Ich habe aus dem Wasserhahn getrunken, wenn ich im Badezimmer war. Hedwig hatte es schwer. Dein Vater hat mich beobachtet, so dass ich keine Becher mitnehmen konnte; ich konnte er nur das geben, was ich in meinem Mund behalten hatte. Ich hoffe, sie ist okay. Sie wird vermutlich irgendwo etwas trinken auf ihren Weg zu dem Weasleys."

Harry erschauderte und zog die Decke ein Stück weiter hinauf. Er leckte sich über seine Lippen und schluckte mit einigen Schwierigkeiten.

„Du siehst aus wie der Tod", protestierte Dudley. „So, als ob du nicht nur verletzt bist, sondern auch krank oder so was!"

„Ich komme schon wieder in Ordnung, nur bitte kein Krankenhaus."

„Deine Atmung ist komisch."

Harry antwortete nicht, was Dudley dazu brachte sich zu fragen, ob sein Cousin wusste, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Also fuhr er weiter und trat noch ein wenig mehr aufs Gas.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

„Okay, da ist die Ausfahrt. Ich brauche Hilfe, um diesen Ort zu finden." Nach einem Moment der Stille, schüttelte Dudley Harrys Arm. „Hey, wach auf."

Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Dudley spürte ein Anfall von Panik. Sein Cousin lebte definitiv noch; sein abgehackter Atem und sein vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht machten das klar. Egal wie sehr er ihn schüttelte und wie laut er ihn rief, Harry antwortete mit nicht mehr als einem leichten Stöhnen.

„Fuck", fluchte Dudley und fuhr die Ausfahrt hinunter. Zumindest waren sie jetzt in der richtigen Stadt. Er hoffte, dass das Haus nicht zu weit weg war.

Er zog sein Handy heraus, öffnete es mit seinen Zähnen und scrollte zu Piers Namen. Er drückte auf die Anruftaste und hörte gespannt zu, wie es klingelte, während er mit dem Auto durch die Stadt fuhr.

„Es ist verdammt nochmal 3 Uhr morgens", antwortete eine verschlafene Stimme.

„Du musst im Internet nach etwas für mich suchen", sagte Dudley abrupt.

„Nach was?"

„Einem Pub mit dem Namen O'Malleys in Ottery St. Catchpole."

„Okay", kam die zögerliche Antwort. „Wie läuft es?"

„Nicht zu gut. Harry ist komplett weggetreten und wacht nicht auf. Ich vermute, er ist ernsthaft verletzt", sagte Dudley und schaute seinen Cousin beunruhigt an.

„Scheiße. Vielleicht solltest du ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

„Ich bin fast bei diesen Leuten. Die sollen sich darum kümmern."

Nach einer ganzen Reihe von Klicken und Grummeln am anderen Ende der Leitung beschrieb ihm Piers in etwa den Weg. Dudley schrieb die Beschreibung auf die Rückseite der Wegbeschreibung, die er ausgedruckt hatte, dankte seinem Freund und klappte das Handy zu.

Er hielt das Papier an das Lenkrad und navigierte schnell durch die leeren Straßen. Die gute Sache daran zu so einer Zeit durch eine kleine Stadt zu fahren war, dass ihm nur wenig Autos entgegenkamen.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung schoss durch ihn, als er den Pub fand und auch schnell den Feldweg sah, von dem Harry gesprochen hatte. Dudley zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie die Räder über den schmutzigen Weg fuhren und hoffte, dass Piers Vater nicht zu sauer war, wenn sein schwarzes, glänzendes Autor mit Staub bedeckt war.

Am Anfang kam er an ein paar Häusern vorbei, doch keines von ihnen glich der Beschreibung, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte, auch wenn er die Schilder in der Dunkelheit nicht so gut lesen konnte. Dann kam eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Dudley erwartete bereits, dass sie Straße einfach irgendwo aufhören würde.

Als er gerade damit anfing, darüber nachzudenken wieder umzukehren und ein Krankenhaus zu finden, fuhr er um eine Kurve und sah dort das merkwürdigste Haus, das er je gesehen hatte. Wenn er zuvor noch nicht an Zauberei geglaubt hatte, so hätte dieses Haus seine Meinung geändert. Es sah so schief und hoch aus, dass es nur noch mit etwas aufrecht stehen konnte, was über die Fähigkeiten eines normalen Architekten hinausging.

„Harry, wir sind da!", rief Dudley und hielt das Auto an. Er stellte den Motor ab und versuchte erneut seinen Cousin zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, doch es half nichts.

So sollte es nicht laufen. Er wollte seinen Cousin einfach hier abliefern und im Auto bleiben. Allerhöchstens hatte er ihm helfen wollen, zum Eingang zu humpeln, ehe er verschwinden wollte. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, diesen Leuten die Situation erklären zu müssen. Er hasste sie und sie hassten ihn. Warum hätte er nicht einfach nur seine gute Tat vollbringen und es Harry überlassen können, schlecht über seine Eltern zu reden?

Aber Harry ging es offensichtlich sehr schlecht, wenn er nicht aufwachte und Dudley wusste, dass es ihm umso schlechter gehen würde, je länger er zögerte. Mit diesen Gedanken öffnete er die Autotür, rannte zum Haus und klopfte laut und ohne Unterlass gegen die Tür bis er sah, wie das Licht anging und sich Schritte der Tür näherten.

„Wer ist da?", fragte eine zögerliche männliche Stimme. „Gib dich zu erkennen."

Dudley trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute verwundert zur Tür. Immerhin waren diese Leute verrückt.

„Ähm, Dudley Dursley? Harrys Cousin."

„Was?", kam die überraschte Antwort, der leises Murmeln von der anderen Seite der Tür folgte.

„Hören Sie, ich habe Harry bei mir. In dem Auto. Er ist wirklich krank oder verletzt oder sowas. Er braucht Hilfe."

„Harry ist verletzt?", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme, die alarmiert klang.

„Molly, das ist so eine Sache, die ein Todesser sagen würde! Das macht keinen Sinn. Wenn Harry verletzt wäre, warum würde sein Cousin ihn den ganzen Weg hierher fahren?", sagte die Stimme des Mannes leise.

„Sehen Sie, er ist in einem wirklich schlechten Zustand und, äh, meine Eltern konnten ihm nicht helfen. Ich wollte ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen, aber er hat mich gebeten, das nicht zu tun. Er hat gesagt, Sie würden ihm helfen", flehte Dudley. Es folgte Schweigen. „Bitte, er wacht nicht auf!"

Er hörte weitere Schritte und Stimmen, aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

„Was ist das letzte Mal passiert, als wir dich besucht haben?", fragte eine andere männliche Stimme.

Dudley spannte seinen Kiefer an. „Ich habe eine komische Süßigkeit gegessen, die jemand fallen gelassen hat, und meine Zunge ist riesig geworden."

„Ich weiß nicht… wir haben diese Geschichte im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählt", sagte eine jüngere Stimme zögernd.

„Das klingt genauso wie das, was ein Todesser erzählen würde."

„Aber was, wenn er die Wahrheit erzählt?"

„Jesus Christus! Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Können sie es nicht verstehen? Irgendetwas _stimmt nicht_!", schrie Dudley wütend in Richtung der Tür.

Wieder hörte er nur ein Murmeln.

„Dann lassen Sie es einfach!", schrie er schließlich wütend und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Er rannte zurück zu der Beifahrerseite des Autos und öffnete die Tür. Harry sah schrecklich aus. Dudley zog sein Handy erneut heraus und rief wieder Piers an. Er ignorierte das Fluchen seines Freundes und sagte ihm, er solle nach dem nahgelegensten Krankenhaus suchen. Er schnappte sich Harrys Handgelenk und suchte nach einem Puls. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Er fand ihn, wusste aber nicht, ob er normal war oder nicht. Das Einzige, was er erfuhr war, dass Harrys Haut feucht war. Seine Atmung schien noch schlimmer geworden zu sein und sein Gesicht sah entsetzlich blass aus.

Er stand auf und war dabei, die Tür zu schließen, doch eine Stimme hielt ihn auf.

„Geh weg von dem Auto und lass deine Hände dort, wo wir sie sehen können."

Dudley erkannte den Vater von Harrys Freund und die Zwillinge, die die Süßigkeit hatten fallen lassen. Der Vater war ihm am nächsten und dessen Söhne umrundeten das Auto. Alle zeigten mit ihren Stöcken auf ihn.

„Piers, ich ruf zurück", sagte Dudley schnell in das Handy, behielt seinen Blick aber auf dem älteren Mann. Er klappte das Handy zu und trat langsam von dem Auto zurück.

„Fred, George behaltet ihn mit euren Zauberstäben im Auge", befahl der Vater und ging auf Harry zu. Seinen Stock hatte er auf den kranken Jungen gerichtet, als fürchte er, dieser würde jeden Moment aufspringen und ihn angreifen.

„Dad, ich denke, er ist ein Muggel", sagte einer der Zwillinge.

„Bleibt trotzdem für alle Fälle auf den Hut. Ich weiß nicht, was für Tricks die Todesser draufhaben", sagte der Vater und bewegte seinen Zauberstab über Harrys bewusstlose Gestalt.

„Werden sie ihm helfen?", fragte Dudley verärgert. „Denn, wenn sie ihn nur mit ihren Stock piksen wollen, sollte ich ihn stattdessen in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

„Dad, ist er es?", fragte der andere Zwilling vorsichtig.

„Er sieht wie er aus und er ist definitiv in einem schlimmen Zustand…"

„Aber Moody hat auch wie der Echte ausgesehen und sich so benommen", sagte der andere Zwilling.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß nicht, worüber sie reden, aber ich schwöre, ich bin wirklich ich und er ist wirklich er. Sie finden alle Sachen von Harry im Kofferraum! Seinen Koffer, seinen Vogelkäfig und diesen komischen Umhang."

Einer der Zwillinge richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Ende des Autos, sagte etwas was wie „Aloha moray" klang und der Kofferraum sprang auf.

„Dad, das sind definitiv Harrys Sachen. Ich kann seinen Tarnumhang sehen!"

„Okay, bleibt wachsam, aber wir werden erst mal davon ausgehen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst", sagte der Vater, streichelte Harrys Wange und rief dann seinen Namen in dem Versuch, ihn aufzuwecken.

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass er nicht aufwacht! Ich habe es bereits versucht!", schrie Dudley verärgert.

Der Mann öffnete Harry Sicherheitsgurt und hob ihn in seine Arme. Dudley und die Zwillinge folgten ihm in das Haus.

„Ist er es, Arthur?", fragte eine rundliche Frau vom Türrahmen aus und wrang nervös ihre Hände. Dudley erkannte den besorgt aussehenden Jungen neben ihr als Harrys Freund. Dort stand auch ein schönes rothaariges Mädchen, das unruhig wartete.

„Ich glaube schon, aber bleibt wachsam. Ginny, hast du versucht, jemanden im Hauptquartier zu erreichen?", fragte der Mann und folgte der Gruppe ins Haus.

„Ja, aber alle scheinen zu schlafen oder sind unterwegs. Niemand konnte mich hören. Möchtest du, dass ich hinüber flohe?", fragte das Mädchen und betrachtete Harry mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Floh zuerst St. Mungos an. Sag ihnen, dass wir sofort einen Heiler hier brauchen. Sag ihnen, es ist ein Notfall, der Harry Potter betrifft. Hoffentlich kommen sie dadurch schneller", entschied der Mann und legte Harry sanft auf der Couch ab. Dudley sah mit großen Augen dabei zu, wie das Mädchen zu dem Kamin rannte und dabei war, ihren Kopf in die Flammen zu stecken.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht einfach dorthin bringen?", fragte seine Frau.

„Das werde ich tun, wenn der Heiler nicht bald hier ist oder er das möchte. Aber es sind zu viele Menschen in St. Mungos. Es würde ihn verwundbar machen, besonders in den Zustand, in dem er gerade ist."

Die Frau, Misses Weasley, nickte und beeilte sich aus dem Schrank eine weitere Decke zu holen.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Harrys Freund und kniete sich neben dessen blasse und verschwitzte Gestalt. Wie war sein Name noch? Irgendetwas mit einem R?

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron", sagte Mister Weasley mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Das war es: Ron. Dudley zuckte zusammen, als der ältere Mann ihn anschaute. „Was ist passiert, Dudley?"

Dudley fühlte eine Welle der Scham in sich aufsteigen und er wusste, dass er rot geworden war. Aus diesem Grund hatte er nicht mit diesen Leuten reden wollen. Er senkte seine Augen und blieb ruhig.

Einen Moment später zog das Mädchen ihren Kopf aus dem Feuer zurück und trat ein Stück zurück, um einen Mann, der grüne Kleidung trug, durchzulassen. Dudley wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Nachdem der Mann ein wenig mit seinem Stock herum gewedelt hatte, und über Harrys Körper leuchtende Nummern und merkwürdige Codes zu sehen waren, zog der Heiler etwas hervor, was wie eine Sauerstoffmaske ohne Schläuche aussah und presste sie über Harrys Mund und Nase. Er holte eine komische Kugel aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie an seinen Mund.

„Hier spricht Heiler Espinosa. Ich brauche im Fuchsbau in Ottery St. Catchpole sofort eine medizinische Noteinheit. Wir haben hier einen Patient, der einen hypovolämischen Schock erlitten hat, verursacht durch massive innere Blutungen. Grund scheint ein Trauma im Abdomen zu sein. Der Zustand ist kritisch."

Die Kugel leuchtende grün auf und der Mann steckte sie zurück in seine Tasche.

Dudley war schlecht. Massive innere Blutungen? Starben Menschen nicht durch so etwas?

„Wann ist diese Verletzung aufgetreten?", fragte der Heiler in den Raum.

Dudley trat nervös vorwärts. „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Irgendwann heute Nacht. Vielleicht diesen Abend. Wir sind zweieinhalb Stunden mit dem Auto gefahren und es muss ein paar Stunden zuvor passiert sein. Aber, ähm, bis vor einer halben Stunde war er noch wach. Ich dachte, er würde nur schlafen."

„Wird er wieder gesund?", fragte Ron und sah plötzlich fast genauso blass aus wie Harry.

„Wir werden tun, was wir können. Sein Herzschlag hat sich gefährlich verlangsamt, aber es hat noch nicht aufgehört zu schlagen und das ist vielversprechend, besonders, da er seit einigen Stunden langsam verblutet. Seine Organe sind nur leicht verletzt und wir sollten das heilen können. Es scheint im Moment nicht so, als ob er einen Hirnschaden davongetragen hat. Aber er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und es ist möglich, dass sein Herz aufhört zu schlagen, bevor wir mit der Behandlung fertig sind."

„Er hat nicht geblutet", protestierte Dudley aufgeregt.

„Eine Person kann innerlich verbluten, ohne dass sie nach außen hin Blut verliert", sagte der Heiler grimmig.

„Werden Sie ihn nach St. Mungos bringen?", fragte Mister Weasley leise.

„Sein Blutdruck ist im Moment zu niedrig, um ihn transportieren zu können. Sein Herz könnte aufhören zu schlagen, wenn wir es versuchen."

Misses Weasley schluchzte auf und wischte ihre Augen mit ihrem Nachthemd ab.

In diesem Moment flammte das Feuer grün auf und noch mehr Zaubererärzte kamen hindurch. Sie trugen Phiolen mit Zaubertränken und komisch aussehende Instrumente.

„Sie und Ihre Familie sollten in einem anderen Raum warten", sagte der Mann sanft zu Mister Weasley. Dudley schaute mit offenem Mund zu, als die hintere Lehne der Couch verschwand und die Leute in Grün seinen Cousin umrundeten. Irgendjemand Schnitt mit einem Zauber Harrys Shirt auf und noch bevor sie seinem Oberkörper mit einer Decke zudeckten, sah Dudley, was sein Vater seinem Cousin wirklich angetan hatte. Überall waren Verletzungen in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Heilung. Einige waren auf seinem Oberarm, wo sein Vater Harry festgehalten hatte. Seine Brust zierten Wunden, von was auch immer der Mann ihm angetan hatte.

Dudley wurde schlecht.

Er zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand seine Schulter drückte. Mister Weasley nickte in Richtung der Küche und führte ihn und den Rest der Familie dorthin. Dudley wurde zu einem Stuhl geführt und schon bald stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor ihm. Mister Weasley verschwand wieder in das Wohnzimmer und ließ Dudley an einem Tisch zurück, der voller grimmiger, angstmachender Rotschöpfe war, die immer noch ihre Schlafanzüge anhatten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte einer der Zwillinge ihm plötzlich.

„Du hast es gehört. Trauma im Abdomen", erwiderte Dudley leise.

Der Junge, der gefragt hatte, setzte seine Teetasse heftig auf den Tisch zurück. „Denkst du, das ist lustig? Was ist ihm _passiert_?"

Dudley senkte seinen Blick.

„Als sie ihm das Shirt ausgezogen haben", sagte das schöne rothaarige Mädchen mit belegter Stimme, „waren da überall Verletzungen. Jemand hat ihm wehgetan."

Die Mutter, die neben ihm saß, nahm sanft seine Hand. „Dudley, Darling, sind deine Eltern in Ordnung?"

Dudley schaute sie überrascht an. „Was?"

„An der Tür vorhin hast du gesagt, dass sie Harry nicht helfen konnten. Gab es einen Angriff?", fragte sie sanft. „Waren dort Leute mit Masken und Roben?"

Das war schrecklich. Die Frau dachte wirklich, dass Dudleys Eltern hier die Opfer waren.

Er zog seine Hand weg. „Nein. Wir wurden nicht angegriffen."

Die Frau schaute ihn verwirrt an, doch die Kinder schienen viel schneller zu begreifen und schauten ihn wütend an.

„Sag uns, was passiert ist", sagte einer der Zwillinge böse.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", murmelte Dudley.

Ron sprang hoch. „Weißt du, was ich denke? Ich denke, _du_ warst es! Du und Deine Freunde haben Harry zusammengeschlagen, wie ihr es schon gemacht hat, als du noch ein Kind warst und du bist zu weit gegangen. Du hast Angst bekommen und wolltest nicht, dass deine Eltern es erfahren. Deshalb hast du ihn hierher gebracht, damit wir ihn wieder heilen und du keinen Ärger bekommst! Ist es nicht so passiert? WAR ES NICHT SO?"

„NEIN!", schrie Dudley. „Ich mache so etwas nicht mehr."

„Du warst immer so gemein zu Harry! Er hat nie viel erzielt, aber das was er erzählt hat… Merlin! Du hast ihn bis zum geht nicht mehr verprügelt und du hast es jetzt wieder gemacht, nur dass du diesmal ernsthaften Schaden verursacht hast. Deshalb bist du zu uns gekommen, damit wir ihn wieder heilen und du dich nicht darum kümmern musst!"

Dudley schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. „HALTS MAUL! HALT EINFACH DEIN MAUL! Du hast KEINE Ahnung, was wir die letzten Wochen durchgemacht haben!"

„Nun, Harry scheint der einzige von euch beiden zu sein, der INNERLICH BLUTET!", schrie Ron zurück.

„Ronald Weasley, das ist GENUG", sagte seine Mutter ernst. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte der Rothaarige sofort auf sie. Dudley wunderte sich, wie sie das geschafft hatte, ohne ihm ernsthaft zu drohen. Harry hätte hier nicht her kommen wollen, wenn diese Leute ihre Kinder genauso behandelten, wie Dudleys Eltern ihn behandelt hatten, oder?

„Dudley", fuhr die Frau mit ein wenig ernsterer Stimme fort, als sie zuvor mit ihm gesprochen hatte. „Warum erzählst du uns nicht, was passiert ist?"

Dudley war unwohl. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry möchte, dass alle es wissen."

„Wir sind seine Freunde; wir verdienen es, es zu wissen", sagte einer der Zwillinge und funkelte ihn an.

Dudley schaute ihn finster an. „Wirklich? Ich habe euch die letzten Wochen nicht gesehen, als Harry Hilfe gebraucht hat. Ihr wolltet nicht einmal die Tür für mich aufmachen, als ich versucht habe, euch dazu zu bringen, ihm zu helfen. Wenn er jetzt sterben sollte, könnte das wegen euch sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ihr es verdient haben solltet."

Die Gesichtsausdrücke um den Tisch herum zeigten nun Schuld und Ärger zugleich.

„Hören Sie, ich werde – ich werde mit Ihnen reden", sagte er und schaute zu Misses Weasley. „Aber _nur_ mit Ihnen."

Die Frau nickte. „In Ordnung, Dudley. Lass mich zuerst meine Kinder nach oben bringen und ich werde dann bald wieder hier sein."

„Mum, nein!", protestierte Ron, doch seine Mutter schüttelte bestimmt, aber dennoch freundlich ihren Kopf.

„Kommt jetzt, ihr alle. Ich weiß, dass ihr Harry helfen wollt und um das zu tun, müssen wir herausfinden, was passiert ist. Und Dudley hat Recht; was passiert ist, könnte etwas sein, von dem Harry nicht will, dass ihr es wisst. Wenn das der Fall ist, müsst ihr das respektieren und wenn das nicht so ist, kann er es euch erzählen, wenn es ihm wieder gut geht."

Die vier gingen mit ihr aus dem Raum, nicht ohne Dudley noch einmal anzufunkeln.

Dudley zog es in Erwägung einfach abzuhauen, aber er wusste, er konnte nicht von hier verschwinden, ohne sicherzugehen, dass Harry okay war. Daher nippte er zitternd von seinem schnell kalt werdenden Tee und versuchte abwechselnd die Geräusche, die aus dem anderen Raum kamen, in dem die Zaubererdoktoren arbeiteten, auszublenden und zu verstehen, was sie sagten. Er war sich nicht sicher, was von beiden cleverer war.

Er vermied es Augenkontakt aufzubauen, als die Mutter dieser merkwürdigen Familie wieder in die Küche kam und sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Als sie ihre Hand jedoch sanft auf seine gelegt hatte, fing er zögernd an zu sprechen.

„Woher weiß ich, dass sie der Person, die das getan hat, nicht wehtun werden, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle?", fragte er und zog seine Hand von ihr zurück.

Misses Weasley runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich das nicht tun? Wer immer Harry so weh getan hat, sollte dafür zahlen", sagte sie und klang dabei ein wenig gefährlich.

Dudley verschränkte seine Arme. „Dann kann ich es Ihnen nicht erzählen."

„Warum nicht? Denkst du nicht, dass sie für das, was sie getan haben, bestraft werden sollten?", fragte sie verärgert.

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber ich kann das nicht zulassen."

„Also war es ein Muggel, der das getan hat?", fragte sie überrascht. „Was haben sie… Warum sollten Sie… Hat jemand herausgefunden, dass er ein Zauberer ist und ihn angegriffen?"

Sie hatte ihm den perfekten Ausweg gegeben, aber er war plötzlich wütend wegen ihrer Naivität. Warum sollte er die Missetaten von ein paar Erwachsenen vertuschen, damit sich die anderen besser fühlten? Wie konnte es sein, dass diese Menschen so dumm waren, dass sie, obwohl sie viel mehr Lebenserfahrung hatten als er, nicht sehen konnten, was direkt vor ihnen vor sich ging?

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr Leute es nicht versteht?", schnappte Dudley. „Haben Sie nie bemerkt, wie klein und dünn er ist, dass er nur _meine_ alten Sachen trägt, obwohl wir offensichtlich nicht arm sind? Ihr Mann hat gesehen, wie er bei uns zuhause behandelt worden ist und Sie können sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, wer ihm wehgetan hat? Gute Arbeit, denn weil _Sie_ ihm nicht geholfen haben, musste _ich_ es tun und _deshalb_ hat mein Vater ihn beinahe umgebracht! Er hat gedacht, er würde _mich_ beschützen! Ihr Leute habt _gewusst_, dass meine Eltern ihn nicht verstehen. Ihr wusstet, dass sie vor ihm Angst hatten. Es ist eure Schuld, dass das passiert ist!"

Dudley kochte vor Wut und musste sich anstrengen, sich zu beruhigen, als er Misses Weasley anschaute. Es sah so aus, als würde die Frau verschiedene Emotionen erleben, doch sie kam immer wieder zu dem zurück, was aussah wie Entsetzen.

Schließlich sammelte sie sich und schaute ihn ernst an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest", war alles, was sie sagen zu können schien.

Dudley zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute weg. Die beiden blieben still nebeneinander sitzen, bis die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer ruhiger wurden. Es folgte noch einmal ein lautes Surren und dann war es still, was Dudley vermuten ließ, dass die Ärzte gegangen waren.

Er ging in das Nebenzimmer, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Seine leisen Schritte unterschieden sich drastisch von dem Getrampel der rothaarigen Teenager.

Dudley schaute hinunter zu Harrys schlafender Gestalt, während der Vater der Familie ihn darüber informierte, dass Harry gesund werden würde.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Dudley saß still in einem der Sessel des Wohnzimmers und starrte auf seinen Cousin, der friedlich schlief, während um ihn herum geredet wurde. Schließlich verlangte der Vater, dass alle in ihre Zimmer gehen und Harry schlafen lassen sollten. Doch Dudley blieb bei ihm, auch nachdem die anderen Kinder widerwillig gegangen waren.

„Dudley, warum gehen wir nicht nach oben? Wir haben ein Extra-Zimmer, das du ganz für dich alleine haben kannst", sagte Mister Weasley sanft, doch Dudley schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich bleibe bei meinem Cousin", sagte er bestimmt.

„In Ordnung. Soll ich dir ein Bett herzaubern?"

Dudley wurde beim Anblick des Zauberstabs des Mannes blass und schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ähm, haben Sie einfach nur, Sie wissen schon, eine _normale_ Decke und ein Kissen oder sowas?"

Der Mann steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Natürlich. Ich werde dir ein Kissen und einen Schlafsack holen."

Als der rothaarige Mann den Raum verlassen hatte, kniete sich Dudley neben seinen schlafenden Cousin. Harry sah besser aus, als in den vergangenen Wochen, aber das hieß nicht viel. Das Kind könnte vermutlich eine lange Dusche und ein heißes Essen gebrauchen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er nicht die ständige Bedrohung von Dudleys Vater brauchte.

Dudley konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Cousin dem Tod so nahe gewesen war. Wie hätten seine Eltern darauf reagiert?

Vermutlich hätten sie nur Angst gehabt, Ärger mit den Zauberern zu bekommen.

Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf der Couch ab und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er.

Harry antwortete ihm natürlich nicht. Als Dudley hörte, wie Mister Weasley zurückkam, wich er zurück.

Der Mann gab ihm Bettzeug, das Dudley entgegennahm.

„Dudley, ich möchte dir für das danken, was du getan hast. Du hast Harrys Leben gerettet."

Alles was Dudley hören konnte, war das unausgesprochene Ende dieses Satzes, _… vor deinen Eltern._ Er antwortete nicht.

„Harry wird nicht dorthin zurückkehren, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn du zurückgehst", fuhr er fort, auch wenn Dudley sich einfach nur wünschte, dass er verschwinden würde. „Haben deine Eltern dir jemals wehgetan oder denkst du, dass sie das tun können?"

„Nein", schnappte Dudley. „Sie würden mir niemals so etwas antun. Sie sind gute Eltern." Er verstummte, als er erkannte, wie dumm das klang. „Nun, für mich waren sie es auf jeden Fall. Aber ich werde für eine Weile nicht zu ihnen zurückgehen. Mein Freund spricht mit seinen Eltern, damit ich für eine Weile bei ihnen leben kann. Ich kenne sie; sie lassen mich bleiben."

„In Ordnung. Und wenn du irgendwann einmal nicht weiß wohin, kannst du immer hier her kommen. Wir schulden dir mehr, als wir dir zurückzahlen können", sagte er. Sein Blick glitt von Dudley zu dessen bewusstlosen Cousin. Für Dudley war es klar, wie schuldig sich der Mann fühlte, denn er selbst hatte sich den ganzen Sommer mit dieser Schuld geplagt. Sie hatten beide einfach daneben gestanden, wo sie doch schon viel früher etwas hätten tun können.

„Er wird wieder gesund werden, oder? Ich meine, es wird ihm gut gehen?"

Mister Weasley nickte. „Zumindest physisch. Er sollte morgen aufwachen, auch wenn es noch ein wenig dauern wird, bis er seine ganze Kraft zurück hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald wieder auf seinem Besen sitzen wird…" Er verstummte und schaute zu Dudley. „Ich vermute, dass du das nicht weißt. Harry ist ein großartiger Flieger. Er ist der Star von seinem Quidd… Sportteam."

Dudley sagte nichts, nicht sicher, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Harry war gut im Sport? Das Kind war immer schnell gewesen, aber so leicht zu überrumpeln. Er war wirklich nur ein kleiner dürrer Junge gewesen. Es war merkwürdig an das Leben zu denken, dass Harry führte, wenn er nicht zuhause war. Dudley hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass Leute in merkwürdigen Roben unter dem Vollmond saßen, Zaubersprüche aufsagten und mit ihrem Voodoopuppen spielten, während sie irgendwelche Pulver in das Feuer warfen, oder sowas ähnliches. Aber dass Harry in einem Team war, ließ die ganze Sache so klingen, als wäre es eine wirkliche Schule. Es gab so viel, was er nicht über Harry wusste; er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er es wissen _wollte_. Es war schon schwer genug darüber nachzudenken, wie er und seine Familie Harry behandelt hatten, ohne ihn noch mehr zu vermenschlichen.

Darum blieb er still und Mister Weasley schien sein Desinteresse zu spüren. Der Mann klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter, auch wenn Dudley seine Enttäuschung spüren konnte.

„In Ordnung, nun, wenn du in der Nacht irgendetwas brauchst, unser Zimmer ist dort den Gang entlang. Klopfe einfach. Ich werde wahrscheinlich ein paar Mal die Nacht hierher kommen, um nach Harry zu sehen, also mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn ich dich dabei aufwecke. Möchtest du, dass ich das Feuer ausmache, oder soll ich es anlassen?"

„Lassen Sie es an", murmelte Dudley. Er wollte nicht mitten in der Dunkelheit in einem fremden Haus sein. Er wollte nicht an diesem merkwürdigen Ort sein, ohne dass Straßenlaternen von draußen hineinschienen.

Er war erleichtert, als der Mann ging und das Licht ausmachte. Dudley war allein mit dem Knistern des Feuers und dem Geräusch von Harrys Atem.

Dudley beobachtete im Schein des Feuers, wie Harrys Brust sich hob und senkte, bis auch er es endlich schaffte, einzuschlafen.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Harry und Dudley gingen allein zu dem mit Staub bedeckten Auto. Sie gingen zu Harrys Wohl langsam, da dieser noch immer schwach war. Dudley war vor Harry aufgewacht, was ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen war, da die Weasleys bereits auf waren und versuchten nach Harry zu sehen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Natürlich hatten sie damit keinen Erfolg gehabt und Harry war langsam aufgewacht und sah sich einem aufgeregten Mob Rothaariger, die besorgte zu ihm hinunter schauten, und Dudley gegenüber, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Zumindest hatten sie genug Taktgefühl, den ganzen Morgen nicht den Grund anzusprechen, warum er hier war. Dudley wollte von hier fort, ehe sie dies taten. Harry konnte selbst mit ihnen darüber reden.

Obwohl Harry die ganze Sache ein wenig peinlich zu sein schien, schien er meist erleichtert und viel entspannter, als Dudley ihn je gesehen hatte. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile, dass Harry sich sicher fühlte.

Harry hatte die Weasleys gebeten, drinnen zu bleiben, wenn er sich von Dudley verabschiedete und er hatte ihnen klar gemacht, wie unwohl sich Dudley wegen ihnen fühlte. Dennoch konnte er an verschiedenen Fenstern sehen, wie sie sie beobachteten, als würden sie glauben, er würde Harry in den Kofferraum stecken, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme. Er verstand nicht, warum Harry an so merkwürdigen Leuten hing, allerdings war sein Cousin auch ziemlich merkwürdig. Dudley war definitiv bereit dazu, von hier zu verschwinden und in die normale Welt zurückzukehren.

„Gehst du wirklich nicht zu deinen Eltern zurück?", fragte Harry. „Ich würde deswegen nicht weniger von dir denken."

„Es wäre mir egal, wenn du das tun würdest. Ich kann nicht bei ihnen sein, wenn sie nicht einmal denken, dass sie etwas Falsches gemacht haben. Aber ich liebe sie trotzdem immer noch. Sie sind immer noch meine Eltern", sagte er.

Harry nickte ernst. „Ja, ich weiß. Und du weißt, dass sie dich auch lieben. Alles was sie gemacht haben, haben sie nur gemacht, um dich zu beschützen."

„Nicht. Tu nicht so, als wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, als es in Wirklichkeit war", schnappte Dudley verärgert.

Harry sagte nichts.

Dudley öffnete die Autotür, stoppte aber, ehe er einstieg.

„Du wirst nicht irgendetwas Dummes tun, oder? Du wirst dich von ihnen fernhalten, ja?"

„Ja. Mister Weasley hat gesagt, dass er hingeht, um meinen Zauberstab zu holen. Aber ich werde sicherstellen, dass er sich vorher ein wenig beruhigt hat und dass er mir verspricht, ihnen nichts zu tun." Er schwieg kurz. „Wir sollten in Verbindung bleiben. Ich habe dich nie richtig kennengelernt, oder zumindest nicht dieses _neue_ dich."

Dudley rollte mit seinen Augen. Als ob er eine Erinnerung an den Zusammenbruch seiner Familie brauchte. „Verlass dich nicht drauf."

Harry nickte und schien von dieser Antwort nicht überrascht zu sein. „Wenn du deine Meinung ändern solltest, hast du zumindest diese Adresse."

Dudley schnaufte, um damit auszudrücken, wie unwahrscheinlich ein weiterer Besuch war, und stieg in das Auto.

„Dudley?"

Mit einem verärgerten Seufzen schaute Dudley hinauf zu seinem dürren Cousin.

„Danke."

Er antwortete mit einem steifen Nicken, schloss die Autotür und startete den Motor. Harry trat von dem Auto zurück, blieb aber stehen und schaute zu, wie Dudley langsam den Feldweg entlangfuhr.

Bald verschwanden sein Cousin und auch das schiefe Haus hinter ihm.

Unerwartet wurde Dudley mit einem Gefühl des Stolzes erfüllt. Zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er etwas _Richtiges_ getan.

Er schaltete das Radio ein, kurbelte die Fenster nach unten und fuhr davon, mit erhobenem Kopf und der Frage, ob es sich so anfühlte, ein Held zu sein.


End file.
